Cuando el amor se cruza con la guerra
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Crona, una chica que fue abandonada de niña, llega finalmente al poblado de Death, donde reina el príncipe Death the Kid. ¿Encontrarán el príncipe y la gitana el amor, aún después de la temible guerra santa?
1. Raíces

Hola a todos ¿cómo han estado? Bueno, quizá algunos sepan que esta fanfic ya lo había publicado hace tiempo y llevaba como 4 capítulos, pero tuve que borrarlo por esta razón: Desde diciembre me quedé sin internet y apenas este viernes que pasó lo recuperé y no pude ir al cafe internet tan seguido para estar actualizándolo, por eso decidí borrarlo, pero como leen, aquí lo publico de nuevo y esta vez llegará al final.

Gracias a quienes estuvieron leyendolo, en verdad me animan mucho a continuar con esto de los fan fics a pesar de que no soy muy buena. Bien, sin más, aquí el primer capítulo, les prometo actualizar diario para que lean desde donde me quedé. Así que: Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- Raíces<strong>

Todo comenzó una noche. La lluvia parecía diluvio.

Los primeros llantos de una bebé retumbaban haciendo eco en las habitaciones deshabitadas de una casa.

Un joven médico y su prometida habían recibido a su primera hija.

Ambos estaban contentos.

El joven médico de nombre: Franken Stein, y su prometida: Medusa Gorgon.

Arroparon a la recién nacida entre cobijas y toallas limpias.

Pensaron en llevarla a la iglesia para que la familia Law purificara su alma. Pero decidieron no hacerlo. Pues Medusa y Stein no estaban casados, y, debido a esto, la pequeña sería acusada por los Law de "pecado original".

En estos tiempos, las personas que eran brujas, científicos y/o que poseían sangre de arma, eran quemados en la hoguera, debido a que los religiosos declaraban que llevaban al terrible demonio Kishin dentro, y el "fuego santo" purificaba sus almas del "pecado".

La pareja temía que su hija fuera condenada en la hoguera, así que decidieron partir hacía otro pueblo, para comenzar su nueva vida.

Tras varios días de viaje, encontraron un poblado en donde podían vivir. Compraron una pequeña casa y así, comenzaron su nueva vida.

Stein vendía en el pueblo medicamentos que él mismo creaba con plantas, y Medusa pasaba el día cuidando a su pequeña.

Así pasaron dos años. Stein era muy conocido por sus medicamentos, puesto que eran muy efectivos y baratos, y con el dinero que ganaba, compraba presentes a su hija y a su mujer.

Sus vidas eran perfectas, hasta cierto día. Stein regresó muy tarde a su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no encontró a Medusa ni a su hija.

Iba a salir a buscarlas, pero el llanto de su hija proveniente del sótano lo detuvieron.

Stein bajó cautelosamente, y no podía creer lo que veía.

Su hija se encontraba sobre una mesa y con jeringas en el cuerpo, conectadas a un extraño contenedor con un líquido negro dentro y siendo vertido en su delicado cuerpo.

A su alrededor habían recipientes con extrañas cosas dentro, partes humanas y símbolos pintados en las paredes. También había libretas, y en una de ellas, Medusa anotaba lo que observaba en su hija y el líquido negro.

Stein, enfurecido golpeó a Medusa en la mejilla.

-¿Qué significa esto, Medusa?

-Ara, ara… Así que me has descubierto.

-¡Quítale esas cosas a nuestra hija!

-Tranquilo, ella esta bien.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

-Experimento. Logré encontrar una criatura que se transforma en espada por ahí, así que la convertí líquida para…

-¿Es lo que esta en el contenedor?

-Exacto. Nuestra hija será una niña fuerte. Así podrá acabar con la familia Law y mi raza podrá vivir finalmente tranquila.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu… raza…?... Entonces eres… ¿¡una bruja!

-Así es. ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?

-¡Maldita!

Stein bloqueó rápidamente a Medusa con una frecuencia de alma, cosiéndola al piso.

Le quitó las jeringas a su bebé, quien lloraba, pero ya era tarde. El contenedor estaba vacío. Todo aquel líquido negro se encontraba ahora dentro de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la iglesia más cercana.

Delató ante algunos familiares Law que se encontraban ahí, que su prometida era una bruja.

Ellos, sin perder un minuto llegaron al hogar donde se encontraba la bruja.

Bajaron al sótano y la encontraron en el piso. La levantaron, le ataron las manos y se la llevaron de regreso a la iglesia, donde sería juzgada y después, purificarían su alma en las llamas del fuego santo: la hoguera.

A Stein le dolió saber que su mujer era una bruja, y más el que la haya delatado. Pero lo que más le dolía ahora, era saber que su hija, al provenir de una bruja… la convertía en una también.

Si la familia Law se enteraba de que aquella bruja tuvo una hija, sin duda alguna la encontrarían para purificar su alma también.

Stein no permitiría que mataran a su pequeña, pero tampoco podía admitir que fuera una bruja de nacimiento, un pecado original.

Después de pensar toda la noche, finalmente se decidió.

Tomó algunas cosas, fue por su niña y se encaminó al pueblo donde ella nació.

…

Tras unos días de viaje, finalmente llegó en donde comenzó todo.

Observó el pueblo. Todo había cambiado.

Lo recorrió todo el día, y finalmente la noche cayó.

Los puestos ya habían cerrado, los niños regresaban a sus hogares y todo quedó vacío.

Las luces de los faroles era lo único que acompañaban a Stein entre la oscuridad.

Caminó con la niña en brazos y se detuvo frente a una casa enorme.

-Orfanato- Leyó el letrero que adornaba el pórtico principal.

Se acercó a las enormes puertas, se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas y miró a su hija una última vez.

Con algunas sábanas, la cubrió y, cuidando de no despertarla la colocó en el suelo.

Después sacó de su bolsillo un collar de plata y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de su hija.

Se puso de pie, observó a su alrededor y, una vez que confirmó que nadie lo veía, tocó a la puerta y corrió a esconderse tras una casa y donde la oscuridad pudiera volverlo invisible.

Una mujer se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña en el piso.

La cargó en sus brazos y vio en el collar que llevaba puesto algo grabado.

-Crona.- Leyó.

Era el nombre de la pequeña.

Miró unas cuantas veces a los alrededores, pero no pudo encontrar ni un alma.

Con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, entró con Crona en sus brazos y cerró la puerta.

Stein observaba en la oscuridad. Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar, para recoger sus cosas y comenzar una nueva vida.

Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero al saber que su hija no moriría esa noche, era lo único que le alegraba.

…

Pasó un año desde que Stein abandonó a su hija, y fue el mismo tiempo en el que se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Quizá una buena familia ya la había adoptado.

Ahora Stein viajaba de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo los medicamentos que creaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que la medicina no era lo único que le gustaba hacer. Había algo más que comenzó a gustarle, incluso más que la medicina.

Investigación científica.

Stein había conservado y leído las libretas donde Medusa anotaba todas sus investigaciones. En una de ellas explicaba el comportamiento del cuerpo humano.

No podía creer que se estuviera convirtiendo en un científico, puesto que ya era normal en él estudiar su entorno, los animales y hasta a las personas. Y todo lo que encontraba interesante, lo anotaba en sus propias libretas.

Así pasaron dos años y Stein se había convertido de médico a científico. O en palabra de los Law: Un pecador.

Quería explicar sus investigaciones a personas que pensaran igual que él, y no sólo a los huesos de personas que habían muerto en la hoguera.

Un día, mientras Stein comía en una fonda, escuchó a unas personas hablar sobre los rumores de unas tierras "prohibidas".

Se decía que, en aquellas tierras reinaba un rey bondadoso y de buen corazón que estaba en contra de la iglesia y de su manera de "juzgar" a las personas.

Aquel reinado se llamaba "Shibusen", y las tierras de Death era el poblado que se encontraba debajo suyo.

Se rumoraba que en aquellas tierras se aceptaban a personas científicas y que poseían sangre de arma. No juzgaban, no purificaban sus almas. Vivían en armonía con las demás personas.

Pero de lo único que se encargaba el rey de dicho poblado, era de eliminar a las brujas que intentaran perjudicar a su gente y causar caos.

Un cuento de hadas, pensó Stein. Pero… ¿y si realmente existía aquel reino? Stein podría vivir sin temor a que alguien supiera que es un científico y sin temor de ser quemado en la hoguera. Habría personas igual que él. No existiría la iglesia. Sería feliz.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió a la casa donde le estaban dando hospedaje. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de la amable familia que le permitió quedarse unos días y emprendió el viaje a buscar aquellas tierras prohibidas.

Las tierras de Death y el reino de Shibusen.

* * *

><p>Bien, este fue l primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que se me ocurrió :D<p>

Espero continúen la historia junto a mí. ¡Nos leemos ala próxima!


	2. Amistad

Hola de nuevo. Bien quiero ir con este fic rápido así que publico el segundo capítulo de una vez para no hacerlos esperar tanto xD

Disfrútenlo :D

_**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.- Amistad<strong>

Pasaron 4 años desde que Crona fue abandonada en la puerta de un orfanato. La pequeña tenía ahora 6 años, pero aún no había sido adoptada.

Una de las razones: Ella no quería llamar mamá o papá a aquellos que no le dieron la vida. Por eso, se negaba a las _entrevistas de adopción_*.

Aquel orfanato era muy conocido por los niños de "buena calidad" que ofrecían en adopción, pues la mayoría de aquellos niños tenían buenos modales, vestían elegantes y eran encantadores.

Las dueñas eran muy estrictas y el reglamento que establecían era igual de estricto, y hacían que todos los pequeños siguieran cada regla al pie de la letra.

A Crona jamás le había gustado seguir esas reglas tan ridículas, por lo cual la castigaban encerrándola en el cuarto de castigos, sin postre ni juegos.

Pero Crona tenía un secreto que nadie más conocía. Se consideraba una "pecadora de nacimiento".

Cada que era encerrada en el cuarto de castigos, una extraña criatura negra surgía de su espalda y la regañaba por no obedecer lo que le establecían las dueñas.

Esa criatura se hacía llamar Ragnarok, la espada demoníaca.

Y había algo aún más extraño: La sangre en su cuerpo era de color negra y podía endurecerse como una piedra.

Crona, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía, sabía que cualquier persona que supiera su "secreto", no dudaría en llevarla ante la familia Law para que purificaran su pequeña alma.

Por esa razón, y porque odiaba ese orfanato, decidió escapar.

Así comenzó a vagar en el pueblo para poder encontrar un lugar donde nadie le haría daño, donde le ofrecieran ayuda, donde la aceptaran tal y como es. Su _lugar ideal_.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, estúpida Crona? Al menos lo bueno de ese orfanato era la comida de clase que nos daban. ¿Y cómo conseguirás dinero? ¿Piensas robar?- Preguntó Ragnarok

-No robaré… pe…pero no se cómo conseguir dinero o comida- Respondió la pequeña pelirosa cabizbaja.

-¡Vaya, qué tonta!- Y Ragnarok comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Crona.

Era muy noche y Crona estaba cansada. Sin un lugar a dónde ir, se dirigió a la plaza del pueblo y se recostó bajo un árbol que se encontraba en los alrededores.

…

Una música extraña y el sonido de voces despertaron a Crona de golpe.

Bostezó un par de veces, se frotó los ojos y observó en la plaza un grupo de chicas de distintas edades bailando al ritmo de aquella música.

La gente que pasaba por ahí comenzó a acercarse para ver el espectáculo. Crona hizo lo mismo.

Unas de las chicas bailaban y las demás cantaban y tocaban algunos instrumentos musicales. Después, con algunos pañuelos que usaban en su vestimenta pasaban entre el público que las observaban, y ellos les depositaban dinero.

Crona lo entendió rápidamente. Esas chicas eran gitanas que bailaban y cantaban, y a cambio el público les pagaba por sus espectáculos.

Cuando las gitanas terminaron su acto, el público se disipó, quedando Crona como la única espectadora.

Las chicas estaban a punto de irse y Crona se les acercó.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Quieres ver algo más?- Preguntó una de ellas.

-B…bueno… y…yo… quisiera aprender- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Aprender qué?- Preguntó otra.

-L…lo q…que hacen.

-¿Y para qué quieres aprender?

-P…pa…para c…conseguir di…dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¿Pero qué dirán tus papás?

-Y…yo no tengo papás.

-Oh, qué terrible. Pobre niña.

-Si no tiene papás y tampoco dinero… podríamos enseñarle ¿no? qué dicen?- Preguntó una de ellas a sus compañeras.

-No lo sé. Jamás le hemos enseñado a niñas tan pequeñas.

-¡P…prometo hacerlo bien!- Respondió Crona intentando convencerlas.

Las gitanas se reunieron y comenzaron a platicar. Y minutos después, una concluyó.

-Muy bien, pequeña. Te enseñaremos, y debo decirte que normalmente estamos viajando en distintos pueblos. No será fácil.

-M…m… ¡me esforzaré!

-De acuerdo. Vámonos.

Así fue como Crona comenzó su nueva vida.

…

Pasaron 2 años y Crona se había convertido en una estupenda gitana. Podía moverse al ritmo de la música, cantar y hasta contar historias.

Y no mucho tiempo después, Crona decidió separarse de sus ahora amigas y continuar sola puesto que aún seguía en busca de su lugar ideal.

Mientras viajó con sus compañeras, Crona escuchó los rumores de unas tierras prohibidas, en las cuales la iglesia no mandaba, no existía.

Las Tierras de Death y el reinado de Shibusen.

Crona se despidió de sus amigas y emprendió el viaje a aquellas tierras.

Pasó un año. Crona viajó de pueblo en pueblo entreteniendo a niños y algunos adultos.

Sus espectáculos eran sencillos, pero entretenidos.

Con una pequeña caja musical que las gitanas le regalaron, Crona bailaba y cantaba historias cortas y maravillosas. El público que se detenía a verla y escucharla le pagaban cantidades considerables de dinero, puestos andantes le daban ropa y fondas la invitaban a entretener a sus clientes a cambio de dinero y estadía.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía al público era que sólo era una niña de 9 años.

Hasta que finalmente un día, Crona llegó a las tierras prohibidas.

En la cima de una colina de no mucha altura se podía observar perfectamente el palacio de Shibusen.

Crona estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué tal y si los rumores eran falsos y era una sucia trampa de la iglesia para que aquellos pecadores llegasen por su cuenta a morir?

Después de pensarlo, dio media vuelta para regresar, pero alguien sujetó su brazo.

Crona volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a una niña de su edad, peinada con dos coletas y luciendo un lindo vestido rojo con blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda muy peculiar.

-¿Sabes cantar o bailar?- Preguntó la niña muy emocionada.

-Ahh…s…sí… ambas cosas.

-¡Qué bien! Acompáñame.- La pequeña llevó a Crona a una enorme plaza, en la cual, transitaba mucha gente.

-Vamos, vamos, haz algo, por favor- Suplicó la pequeña, sentándose en el piso a la vez para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Crona sacó de la bolsa que llevaba consigo la caja musical. Le dio cuerda y la colocó en el piso.

Al momento en que la música sonó, Crona comenzó a cantar una de sus historias y a bailar.

Al principio nadie le había prestado atención, pero minutos después, la gente comenzó a reunirse, y finalmente la plaza se convirtió en un escenario.

La niña de coletas estaba sorprendida. Jamás había visto a una niña de su edad hacer lo que Crona hacía.

La música paró, al igual que Crona.

La niña se levantó y aplaudió. El resto de la gente la imitó.

Los niños que se encontraban alrededor suplicaban otra historia.

La niña de coletas se quitó el delantal que adornaba su vestido y lo colocó en el piso, después buscó en su bolsillo algunas monedas y las depositó en el mismo.

Y el día pasó con Crona cantando y bailando.

El público finalmente se disipó.

-Eres increíble. Jamás había visto algo así.

-G…gracias.

-Toma. Esto es tuyo.- Y la niña le entregó su delantal con el dinero que Crona ganó.

-G…gracias.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi…no…nombre es Crona.

-Dime Crona, ¿te quedarás o te irás como todas las gitanas lo hacen?

-Bu…bueno… acabo de llegar aquí…p…pero no sé si quedarme.

-Deberías quedarte. Este es el mejor lugar de todo el mundo. Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus papás?

-Y…yo… no tengo papás.

-¿Entonces estás sola?

-Sí.

-Qué triste. Mmmm… Ya sé, ven conmigo, te mostraré algo.- Maka tomó la mano de Crona y la llevó a su casa.- Aquí es donde vivo. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

-Pe…pe…pero y…yo no podría… ¿Qué dirán tus papás?

-Bueno, mamá se fue de viaje hace 3 años y papá trabaja en el palacio de Shibusen. Siempre me manda comida y está a cargo de mí, y a veces viene a verme, pero otras no puede.

-¿Y eso no te entristece?

-A decir verdad no quiero a mi papá. Mamá y él se separaron porque la engañaba con otras mujeres. Pero mamá me dejó con él porque no podía llevarme a donde ella fue.

-E…eso es triste.

-Quédate conmigo. Así ya no estaré sola.

-Pe…pero…yo…

-¡Ya sé! Quédate hasta que encuentres una casa dónde vivir, ¿sí?

Crona se quedó pensando en esa propuesta por minutos. Quedarse con Maka mientras conseguía el dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa.

Finalmente aceptó.

-E…esta bien. Me quedaré. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Ahí está. Espero les haya gustado y continuen la historia conmigo ^^ Y ahora si, nos leemos hasta mañana.<p> 


	3. Decisiones

Ok bella gente, aquí el capítulo donde me quedé. En un rato publicaré finalmente el esperado capítulo 4. ^^

_**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.- Decisiones<strong>

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que Crona había llegado a las Tierras de Death, y Maka se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

Ahora Crona vivía en su propia casa a las afueras del palacio y las tierras.

Ella prefería vivir un poco alejada de los demás. Puesto que, a pesar de que en las tierras vivían personas con sangre de arma, ella no se identificaba como un arma en específico.

El arma era Ragnarok, no ella.

Maka solía visitarla para llevarle comida o ropa, y cuando tenían tiempo libre, salían a recolectar fruta y flores.

Pero últimamente se habían dejado de ver.

Hace un tiempo el padre de Maka había conseguido que su amigo, un científico-médico le enseñara a utilizar sus vibraciones de alma para curar heridas y convertirse en curandera, como su madre.

Desde entonces Maka vive en el palacio, hizo buena amistad con el príncipe y éste la dejó como encargada de organizar y hacer que se cumpliera la agenda de cada día. Por esa razón, a Maka se le complicaba salir de Shibusen.

Por otra parte, Crona ya era famosa en la plaza del pueblo.

Mucha gente le suplicaba que bailara y cantara sus maravillosas historias. En especial los niños.

Una mañana Maka logró encontrar un rato libre y decidió visitar a Crona.

Salieron a recolectar fruta.

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Crona.

-A mi también, Maka. Pero no te esfuerces en venir, sé que has de estar muy ocupada en tus clases y en organizar la agenda el día.

-Descuida. Para ti nunca estaré ocupada.- Rió tiernamente.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?

-A decir verdad, el profesor no podrá enseñarme en un tiempo, pero una chica llamada Kim me enseñará. Dicen que es una de las mejores curanderas del palacio.

-Qué bien. Al menos no dejarás de practicar.

-Si. Aunque no creo poder ser tan buena como mi madre.

-¿De qué hablas, Maka? Serás igual de excelente.

-Jeje, gracias. Oh, por cierto, te traje una tarta de manzana. La hice con las manzanas que recogí contigo la última vez, y quise compartirla contigo.

-Gracias Maka.- Ambas tomaron un pedazo de la tarta y se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos.

El corazón de Crona comenzó a palpitar un poco rápido. Ella tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Maka lo que sentía por ella desde no hace mucho tiempo. Pero temía a ser rechazada o que dejara de hablarle. Pero en el fondo, Crona sabía que quizá Maka sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

Es ahora o nunca. Se lo diré. Pensó Crona.

-Ma…Maka…

-¿Sí?

-Qui…quisiera decirte a…algo…

-¿De qué se trata?

-L…lo descubrí no hace mucho…es…espero no arruinar nada…

-Te escucho.

Crona se puso frente a Maka y la miró a los ojos.

-Ma…Maka…y…yo…- Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un chillido estruendoso y familiar se escuchó.

-¡PIYAAAAAAA! ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a las dos! ¿¡Se comerán la tarta o tendré que hacerlo yo!

-Ra… ¡Ragnarok!- Gritó Crona asustada.

-Ah… de nuevo tú. Claro que nos la comeremos- Refunfuñó Maka.

-¿Y qué? ¿¡No piensan darme!

-Sólo te daré un pedazo, por que esta tarta la hice especialmente para Crona, ¿de acuerdo?

-Huh. Qué miserable. Sólo un pedazo. ¡Pues dámelo antes de que me coma todo, que muero de hambre!

Maka le dio su rebanada a Ragnarok y él se la devoró al instante.

-Tragón.

-Lo… ¡lo siento Maka! Creo que ya no puedo educarlo.

-Descuida. A decir verdad, me agrada. Por lo menos pide las cosas… a su modo pero lo hace.

-Supongo que sí.

-Oh no, mira la hora. Ya es un poco tarde. Me regañará el profesor. Pero aún tengo tiempo para escuchar lo que me ibas a decir.

-¿Eh?...Ahh…No, será mejor que regreses. No me gustaría que te regañen por mi culpa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro. Después te lo digo.

-De acuerdo. Llévate la tarta y procura que Ragnarok no la devore.

-Claro.

-Bien. Vendré a verte de nuevo mañana.

-Te esperaré.

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y después Maka corrió de regreso al palacio. A lo lejos, Maka se despedía de Crona moviendo su mano. Crona le respondió igual.

-Deberías regresar tú también. Casi es hora de que continúes la historia de ayer o los niños se molestaran contigo.

-Tienes razón. Regresa dentro.

Ragnarok se incorporó de nuevo al cuerpo de Crona, y ella se dirigió a la plaza.

…

Crona había terminado su historia. Los niños reían y aplaudían. Los padres colocaban monedas en una pequeña bolsa de tela que estaba en medio.

La plaza comenzó a quedar vacía. Crona guardó su caja musical, levantó la bolsa de tela y se dirigió a su casa.

Una vez que llegó, dejó las cosas en su cama y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Crona estaba muy pensativa. Ragnarok lo notó y salió.

-Idiota. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En Maka…

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te preocupa de esa mocosa? ¿El que ella esté en el palacio ese y tú aquí?

-En parte… Pero también es otra cosa.

-Mmmm… esa niña… te gusta ¿cierto?

Crona se sonrojó totalmente, después, se alteró.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Claro que NO! ¿¡Q…qué te hace pensar eso, pequeño monstruo!- Dijo mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes a Ragnarok.

-¡Hey, deja de golpearme Crona idiota!- Dijo éste, regresándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco.

-Ahhh… duele…- Dijo ella sobándose la cabeza.

-Huh… realmente que eres estúpida. Es más que obvio que te gusta. Además, te sonrojaste y enloqueciste. Es más que prueba suficiente para confirmarlo.

Crona no contestó por algunos minutos. El único sonido existente era el de las gotas del agua cayendo hacia la tina.

Además, Ragnarok estaba en lo correcto, y si le mentía, no dejaría de fastidiarla hasta que lo admitiera.

Crona tomó agua en sus manos y la echó en su cara.

-¿C…crees que… esté mal que sienta algo por ella?

-Huh… sí que eres idiota. A mí no me interesa nada de eso.

-Maka ha sido la única persona en la que he podido confiarle todo. Es como… una hermana para mí… Hasta te aceptó a ti y a mí… tal y como somos.

-¿Y piensas que es extraña o algo así?

-Extraña no… simplemente… única. Jamás creí que a alguien no le importara el hecho de que vivas dentro de mi y que mi sangre sea negra… seas tú. Y… ahí está Maka. Es una chica sorprendente.

-¿Pero…?

-Tengo miedo. Si se lo digo, tengo miedo a que me deje de hablar o a que sea diferente conmigo…

-¿Y realmente es eso lo que sientes por ella? ¿Qué tal y se trata de otra de tus estupideces?

-Pues yo… la veo como una hermana… pero sé que hay algo más. ¿Qué debería hacer, Ragnarok?

-Huh… ¿estas sorda o qué? Crona idiota. Ya te dije que no me interesa nada de eso.

Crona al escuchar esa respuesta, se sumergió un poco en la tina y comenzó a hacer burbujas en el agua soplando con su boca.

-Pigugugu… Me desespera verte así. ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué piensa sobre este tipo de relaciones?

-¿Preguntarle qué piensa?

-Así sabrás si es correcto decírselo o no, y dejas de complicarte la existencia. Al fin y al cabo, creo que lo único que importa es el sentimiento., no la situación. Huh.

-… ¡Tienes razón! ¡Muchas gracias Ragnarok!- Y Crona sujetó a Ragnarok y lo abrazó como pudo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás mojando y veo ciertas partes de tu cuerpo! ¡AHHH!- Ragnarok golpeó a Crona nuevamente en la cabeza y se introdujo a su cuerpo.

Crona rió un poco, pero después comenzó a dolerle la cabeza por los golpes.

Salió de la tina, tomó una bata y después se vistió para ir a la cama.

-Cuando nos veamos, se lo preguntaré. Por ahora, a dormir.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, capítulo 3 publicado de nuevo. Gracias a quienes continuan leyendo este fic, espero encontrar algún review a partir del capítulo 4 y que también continuen esta historia conmigo. Nos leemos luego :3<p> 


	4. El intruso

Hola gente hermosa! En verdad muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, realmente me animan mucho para continuar, y me alegra el que mi historia les esté gustando ^^  
>Lamento no haber actualizado rápido, pero me están surgiendo problemas con el módem y ayer me quedé sin internet totalmente ;_; Pero aquí estoy de vuelta para subir el esperado capítulo 4! Espero les guste ya que aquí aparece otro personaje yaay<br>Y sin más, disfrútenlo! :D

Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo  
>Historia por mi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.- El intruso<strong>

Crona despertó al escuchar pequeños golpes en su ventana.

Se levantó para ver qué provocaba el sonido, y al levantar la cortina se encontró con Maka.

Crona se sorprendió al verla. Volteó a ver el reloj. Las 8:00 am.

Se apresuró para abrir la puerta e invitarla a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Acaso te molesté? Lo siento. Has de estar muy cansada. Mejor regreso después.

-No espera. No me molesta. Sólo me sorprende que estés aquí tan temprano. Creí que a estas horas comenzaban tus clases. Es todo.

-Bueno, hoy el profesor me dio el día ya que Kim no está disponible, así que vine para pasar el día contigo… y… creo que me emocioné un poco llegando tan temprano.- Maka rió un poco apenada.

-Pero… ¿y qué pasará con la agenda de hoy del príncipe?

-Descuida, la hice ayer y se la entregué a sus damas de compañía.

-Bueno… me alegra que hayas venido. Así pasaremos más tiempo juntas.- Crona le sonrió tiernamente y Maka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahh… Me apresuraré a arreglarme.

-Bien. ¿Tienes algo para que prepare el desayuno?

-Ahhh… n…no tienes que molestarte. E…enseguida lo haré yo.

-Descuida. Quiero prepararlo yo.

-B…bueno… si tú quieres… hay…- Y un chillido interrumpió a Crona.

-¡PIYAAAA! En la alacena hay huevos y jamón, y en la mesa hay pan. El lechero no tarda en venir así que toma la olla que está colgada. El dinero te lo dará esta tonta. ¡Y apresúrate que tengo hambre!

Maka quedó sorprendida por los detalles que Ragnarok dio.

-Vaya. Eres bueno dando órdenes cuando te interesa, pero pésimo en ayudar.- Refunfuñó Maka entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?

-Nada que te interese engendro.

-Ahh… Ragnarok ya basta. Regresa a donde debes.

-Huh… no es necesario que lo digas. Lo haré porque no quiero ver tu horrible trasero.- Y sin más, se fundió en la espalda de Crona.

-Uff… qué molesto es Ragnarok a veces.

-L…lo siento Maka. Intentaré enseñarle modales.

-No te disculpes, Crona. Así es Ragnarok y no queda más que regañarlo y castigarlo son comida.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Bien, si ya estás lista ven y siéntate que el desayuno ya está listo. Y mira, el lechero ya viene.

-Yo me encargo de eso. Gracias Maka.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

…

Después de desayunar, Maka y Crona salieron a recolectar manzanas y moras en los jardines.

Se encontraban un poco más lejos que la casa de Crona, pero eran las frutas más deliciosas y perfectas para preparar tartas, jugo y yogurt.

Después fueron a jugar al pequeño lago que se encontraba por los alrededores, y cuando quedaron exhaustas colgaron sobre un árbol algunas de sus prendas para que se secaran con el calor del sol y ellas se recostaron en el pasto para secarse.

-Ma…Maka…

-¿Si?

-Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Cierto. ¿Es lo que me ibas a preguntar ayer?

-Ehhh… Ahhh… N…no… es otra…otra cosa.

-Bien. Te escucho.

-B…bu…bueno…ahhh… ¿para ti qué es el…amor?

-¿El amor? Es un enorme sentimiento que tienes hacia otras personas y se lo demuestras con regalos, abrazos, sonrisas o simplemente ayudándolas.

-Ahhh…bueno…eso si lo sabía pero…¿cómo nace?

-Veamos… puede nacer de muchas maneras. Mira te daré un ejemplo: Cuando nos vimos por primera veza, yo no sentía nada por ti. Pero cuando fuimos conociéndonos comencé a tenerte cariño. El cariño también es amor. Y ahora que nos conocemos desde hace años, mi amor por ti ha crecido, y sigue haciéndolo, Crona.

Crona no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras que acababa de decir Maka. Era ahora más confuso para ella.

Crona se dio un ligero tiempo para interpretar que, al principio Maka no sentía nada por ella, pero después comenzó a sentir amor hacia ella, y que había y seguía creciendo.

"Acaso… ese amor que menciona… ¿es el mismo que creció dentro de mí y que quiero decírselo? Pensó Crona. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Maka tomó palabra de nuevo.

-Pero ¿sabes, Crona? Hay un amor muy especial que se llega a tener a determinadas personas. El amor real.

-¿A…amor real?

-Así es. Es cuando sientes amor hacia una persona que consideras tan especial que darías la vida por ella. Compartes tantas cosas con esa persona que sus almas llegan a convertirse en una misma y deseas jamás separarte de esa persona, porque sin ella no vivirías, sentirías un vacío que nada ni nadie como esa persona puede llenar. Esa persona tiene que corresponderte de igual manera y debe sentir exactamente lo mismo por ti. Eso es el amor real.

Crona enmudeció al escuchar tan bella explicación. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, puesto que pareció que Maka había adivinado los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.

-Amor real, ¿huh?

-De hecho, todos lo buscamos en un determinado momento.

-¿Y… tú lo estas… buscando?

-Claro.

-¿Y… ha…has encontrado al tuyo?

-Jeje, es curioso porque comencé a buscarlo no hace mucho en Shibusen…pero… no lo sé… creo que ya lo había encontrado.

Crona estaba ya totalmente confundida. Maka parecía "fantasear" con su amor real, pero también parecía que ya lo tenía… y a su lado en ese momento.

-Y… ¿qué piensas del amor real?

-Que es algo hermoso. Te diré algo, Crona. No importa qué tipo de persona lo sienta ni en qué situación, lo único que importa es el sentimiento y el alma, ya que se vuelven uno. El amor es amor y nada más importa.

"Es lo mismo que Ragnarok me dijo. Quizá Maka… ¡Se lo diré!" Pensó Crona decidida.

-Ma…Maka… ahora… m…me gustaría decirte lo de ayer.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Bu…bueno… es sobre l…lo que acabamos de platicar…

-¿Sobre el amor real?

-S…s…sí… Bueno…y…y…yo… - Pero antes de que Crona concluyera, a lo lejos se escuchó un terrible gemido de dolor.

Ambas chicas voltearon en dirección de donde provenían aquellos gemidos.

Volvieron a escucharlos e inmediatamente se levantaron, tomaron sus prendas y siguieron aquellos terribles gemidos.

No muy lejos, Maka logró ver a un chico de cabellos blancos recostado bajo un árbol. Ella se acercó rápidamente a él y observó en su cuerpo varias heridas, pero ninguna de ellas la sorprendió más que una gran cortada que ocupaba por lo menos la mitad de su pecho.

Maka tomó posición rápidamente para comenzar a detener parte la hemorragia provocada por aquella cortada, pero debido a la falta de experiencia, no podría hacer nada más.

-Crona, necesito que vayas al palacio y busques al Profesor Stein, por favor. No podré hacer mucho y si no recibe atención profesional, morirá.

-Ahh… ¿I…ir a Sh…Shibusen? Y…yo…

-¡Crona, deja tu miedo por ahora! Debemos ayudarlo.

-Está bien. Regresaré enseguida.

Crona se encaminó hacia el palacio de Shibusen lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que finalmente las enormes puertas del palacio se encontraban frente suyo.

Crona vaciló para entrar, ya que el miedo le impedía caminar.

Ella nunca quiso vivir en el pueblo, ni siquiera Maka pudo convencerla de ello. Si por error o curiosidad alguien descubría su secreto, posiblemente moriría en la hoguera como toda bruja. Era por eso que siempre rechazó las invitaciones al palacio por parte del rey Shinigami-sama.

Pero después pensó en Maka haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar al chico, así que con paso decidido entró y se encontró con dos guardias custodiando la entrada.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ne…Necesito hablar con el Profesor Stein.

-Lo lamento. No se encuentra disponible. ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?

-¡No entiende! Ha…hay un chico en las afueras que está muy herido… y la estudiante Maka Albarn está haciendo lo que puede para ayudarlo pero necesita ayuda profesional o él morirá.

Los guardias observaron el rostro de Crona y llamaron al profesor, quién inmediatamente salió montado en un caballo.

-Recibí tu mensaje gracias a los guardias. Así que dime, ¿dónde se encuentran Maka y el chico?

-Ahh… E…en las afueras…

-Bien, sube y acompáñame. Indícame exactamente dónde.

Crona montó el caballo y ambos se dirigieron donde Maka se encontraba.

Maka estaba cansada. El detener las hemorragias del chico acababan con la mayoría de sus fuerzas, pero él ya no emitía quejidos como los del principio.

El chico podía sentir una calidez inexplicable a través de su cuerpo que aliviaba el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y encontró unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

Intentó hablar, pero fue inútil. A pesar de que su boca articulara, ningún sonido se emitía a través de sus labios.

-No te esfuerces en hablar. No soy muy buena en esto, pero descuida. Mi amiga traerá ayuda profesional, estarás bien.

Y Maka le regaló una sonrisa.

El chico se reconfortó al escuchar las palabras de Maka. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos rojizos y se relajó.

Instantes después, el sonido de galopes desconcentró a Maka por un segundo. Volteó y se encontró a Crona y al profesor bajando del caballo.

-Profesor Stein.

-Tu amiga me avisó de la situación. ¿Cuál es el reporte?

-He detenido un poco sus hemorragias. Tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero ésta es la que me preocupó.- Maka abrió completamente la camisa del chico, dejando ver la enorme cortada en su pecho.

Stein, sorprendido al ver esa herida, se incorporó y detuvo por completo las hemorragias.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Maka. A tu nivel, nadie hubiera sido capaz de detener este tipo de hemorragias por tanto tiempo. Debo llevarlo inmediatamente al palacio para curar por completo esa herida. Pero lamento decirte que en el caballo sólo caben dos personas.

-Descuide, regresaré caminando. Además no quiero dejar a mi amiga aquí sola.

-Bien. No llegues tarde.

-Claro.

Stein se dirigió a Crona y la tomó de los hombros.

-Gracias por avisarme. Este joven vivirá también gracias a tu ayuda.

-Ahh… y…yo… no fue nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Stein colocó al chico sobre el caballo y momentos después él hizo lo mismo y partió de regreso al palacio.

Maka se recostó en un árbol para recuperar un poco las fuerzas que perdió.

-Gracias por ir, Crona.

-Descuida…ha…haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-¿Huh? ¿De verdad?

-Cl…claro… e…es decir, somos amigas.- Y sonrió tiernamente.

La tarde comenzaba a convertirse en noche. Maka se levantó, sacudió su vestido y junto a Crona regresaron por las canastas de fruta que habían dejado atrás, y se encaminaron de regreso a sus respectivos hogares.

-Crona… debido a lo que sucedió no pudiste decirme lo que querías de nuevo… y me temo que ya debo regresar.

-Ahh… so…sobre eso, descuida. Me siento bien después de todo. Pudimos ayudar a ese joven; y además, es mejor que regreses para saber cómo se encuentra.

-Tienes razón. Aún así, la siguiente vez te escucharé. Y por cierto, me llevaré esta canasta para prepararte algo delicioso. Tú llévate la otra y hazme algo igual de rico, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-¡PIYAAAAA! ¿Y quién me preparará algo a mí?

-Ra…¡Ragnarok!

-Otra vez tú. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te haré una tarta de manzana.

-Jiji, ¡es un trato, mocosa! Y no lo olvides o fastidiaré tanto a Crona que llorará.

-Bien, es un trato. Nos vemos después, Crona.

-Adiós, Maka.

Y así, Maka dirigió sus pasos hacia el palacio, dejando a Crona y Ragnarok.

-Huh, vaya mala suerte que tienes. No se lo dijiste… otra vez.

-…No… quizás y… no lo sé… pudo ser una coincidencia.

-¡Bah! Si que eres idiota para creer en eso.

Al llegar al palacio, Maka se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de pacientes para saber cómo se encontraba aquel chico.

El profesor Stein había terminado de operarlo y le permitió a Maka entrar.

El chico estaba dormido. Su rostro lucía un mejor color y sus ropas ensangrentadas fueron cambiadas por una camisa y un pantalón.

Maka decidió quedarse esa noche para cuidarlo.

Quería saber quién era, de dónde venía y lo más importante: porqué estaba tan herido.

* * *

><p>Hey, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿ya saben quién es ese muchacho, verdad? Bien nos leemos hasta el siguiente capi ^^<p> 


	5. Fuera de planes

Hola de nuevo gente bellísisma. YAY Estoy muy feliz porque vero que realmente voy bien con esta historia ^^ y lo mejor, les está gustando 3 No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que el saber eso ^^  
>Gracias por sus bellos reviews y disculpenme si no los respondo, pero mi internet andaba mal y me lo acaban de arreglar y ahora estoy preparando un cosplay para este omingo y me absorve algo de tiempo ^^u<br>Pero con o sin planes, aqui el quinto capítulo! Y salen 3 personajes más, si les interesa saber quiénes son, pues comiencen a leer :D

Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo  
>La historia fue mi idea :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.- Fuera de planes<strong>

La luz de sol traspasaba las cortinas hasta llegar a ojos del chico peliblanco, ocasionando el que despertara.

Bostezó y se talló los ojos.

En lo primero que se fijó fue hacia el pie de la cama, y a lado de él encontró dormida a la chica que lo ayudó con sus hemorragias.

-Veo que cuidaste de mí toda la noche. Gracias.- Susurró el chico.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera, que más bien lucia como momia debido a los vendajes que llevaba puestos entró con una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días, soy la enfermera Leibz Nygus y estaré supervisando tus heridas y recuperación, ¿de acuerdo? Y aquí está el desayuno.

-Gracias… y, a decir verdad, no tengo dinero…

-Descuida, no te cobraremos nada. El consejero del rey vendrá más tarde para hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Rey? ¿E…en dónde estamos?

-Estás en el palacio de Shibusen.

-¿Shibusen?... ¿Q…quiere decir que estamos en las Tierras de Death?

-Así es.

-Huh… vaya… así que, al final logré llegar aquí…- Susurró a sí mismo.

-Muy bien, me retiro por ahora. Si necesitas algo, llama a l guardia que se encontrará afuera de la habitación.

-Gracias.

Maka despertó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Se talló los ojos y observó al chico.

-Así que has despertado ya.

-Sí, y gracias a ti puedo ver la luz del sol.

-Descuida, no fue nada.

-Claro que si, me salvaste la vida y te estoy muy agradecido. Estaría muerto si no hubieras aparecido. Te debo un favor, así que no dudes en pedirme lo que sea.

-No… no es necesario… yo sólo…

-Insisto.- El chico miró a Maka, y sus ojos rojizos la hicieron aceptar.

-Oh, pero qué maleducado soy. Discúlpeme.- El chico tomó la mano de Maka.- Me presento: Mi nombre es Soul Eater.- Dijo, y después besó la mano de Maka.

Ella se sonrojó.- Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvadora.

-Ahh… Y…yo claro, soy Maka Albarn. U…un placer conocerte, Soul.- Dijo aún sonrojada.

-Maka… un lindo nombre para una linda chica.

Maka estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa que bajó la mirada y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-B…bien, debo dejarte por ahora, o si no llegaré tarde a mis clases, pero cuando terminen regresaré.

-Aquí estaré.

Maka tomó sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Las clases de Maka habían terminado, y antes de irse fue llamada por el profesor Stein.

El profesor y Maka se dirigieron hacia su laboratorio.

-Siéntate por favor, Maka.

Stein se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un par de hojas. Después se sentó a lado de Maka.

-El chico que salvaste ayer se llama Soul Eater, y la buena noticia es que sanará rápidamente. Las malas noticias son que, al curar las demás heridas de Soul, pude observar que fueron provocadas por… Bien, eran muy similares a las heridas que son provocadas por los Law.

-¿Los Law?... Espere… ¿¡Se refiere a que Soul pudo haber sido torturado por ellos!

-No puedo confirmarlo aún, pero algunas heridas en su espalda fueron hecha por látigos y la herida en su pecho, por muy extraño que suene, fue hecha cuidadosamente y con algún arma fina. No parece haber sido hecha con algún cuchillo corriente, un hacha o espada. Es distinta.

-No entiendo bien a qué se refiere.

-Ah… no nada, lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta. Para sacarnos de dudas me gustaría que le preguntaras a Soul cómo fue que quedó en ese estado. Si mis suposiciones son correctas y los Law le provocaron esas heridas, significa que Soul…

-Es un arma.- Dedujo rápidamente.

-Así es.

-Entiendo. Iré ahora mismo con él, se lo prometí. En cuanto sepa algo, le avisaré.

-Y otra cosa Maka.

-¿Sí?

-La chica de ayer… ¿Quién es?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Seguramente ha oído de ella, es la gitana del pueblo, por así decirlo. Ha sido invitada aquí al palacio por el Rey y el príncipe para dar algunos de sus espectáculos, pero ha negado las invitaciones por… varias razones.

-Vaya, así que la gitana del pueblo. Puedo deducir que tiene tu edad, ¿cierto?

-Deduce bien.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? Posiblemente venga para saber cómo se encuentra Soul, así avisaré a los guardias que la dejen entrar.

-Su nombre es Crona.

El profesor Stein se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Dices que su nombre es Crona?

-Así es. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, es sólo que… me pareció un lindo nombre. ¿Y si Crona es la gitana del pueblo, a qué se dedican sus padres? ¿Lo mismo que ella?

-No, ella no tiene padres.

-Qué mal. ¿Perdió a sus padres recientemente?

-No. Fue abandonada desde bebé en un orfanato, pero escapó de ahí a los seis años, viajó con gitanas que le enseñaron a ser una, después de un tiempo llegó hasta aquí y… ahmm… ¿por qué pregunta todo eso?

-No… no es nada, es sólo que… se me hizo conocida. Eso es todo.

-… Bien, lo veo mañana.

Maka, un poco confundida por las preguntas del profesor Stein, salió de la habitación, mientras que él comenzó a pensar en Crona.

Cuando Stein le agradeció por haberle avisado sobre Soul, algo en ella se le hizo familiar. Su cabello, sus ojos.

-Crona… ¿acaso ella…? No, por supuesto que no. Las casualidades no existen, está lógicamente comprobado… Aunque puede que…- Stein comenzó a inundarse en sus pensamientos y a cuestionarse a sí mismo.

¿Será Crona su pequeña hija que abandonó tiempo atrás?

Solo un par de horas fueron suficientes para que Maka y Soul se volvieran amigos.

La enfermera Nygus entró a la habitación para llevarle de comer a Soul.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Soul?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Y estarás mejor bajo la supervisión de Maka.

-¿Bajo supervisión mía?- Preguntó Maka desconcertada.

-El profesor Stein estará ocupado con el rey esta semana, así que no tendrá tiempo para cuidar las heridas de Soul, y ya que tú eres una de las principiantes avanzadas podrás cuidar de él.

-Pero…

-Kim te volverá a dar clases por la mañana. Y además, cuando Soul pueda ponerse en pie sin dificultad, puedes mostrarle los alrededores. Eso le ayudará como ejercicio. Y por cierto Maka, el príncipe te busca en su habitación. Bien, yo me retiro.

Maka sacó su agenda y comenzó a escribir la nueva información recibida.

-Te gusta tener todo en orden, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. No me gusta dejar cosas pendientes o para otros días. Debo irme, el príncipe me busca.

-Muy bien, estaré aquí mañana.

-¿En dónde más lo estarías?

Maka se levantó de la silla, pero Soul sujetó su mano.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, mi lady.

Y Soul besó la mano de Maka. Ella se sonrojó y salió rápido de la habitación.

No era el que no le gustara que Soul besara su mano, simplemente todo lo contrario.

Una vez que el sonrojo pasó, Maka se dirigió hacia los pasillos principales del palacio.

Dobló la esquina y se detuvo frente a un par de grandes puertas de color blanco con negro.

Tocó un par de veces y una voz la invitó a entrar.

Maka abrió una de las puertas y después de entrar la cerró de nuevo.

Se adentró un poco en la enorme habitación hasta que logró ver al príncipe sentado en su cama con algunos papeles en su mano.

-¿Me llamó, príncipe?

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de esas formalidades, Maka?- Respondió un chico de cabellos negros con 3 líneas dibujadas a la mitad de la cabeza.

-Pffff… ¿Qué quieres, Kid?

-Necesito que me ayudes con algunos asuntos importantes que debo atender.

-Dime de qué se tratan y veré qué puedo hacer.- Dijo Maka mientras tomaba asiento a lado del príncipe.

-Como sabes, el aniversario del palacio y el pueblo están próximos, y a la vez mi cumpleaños. Mi padre desea celebrar todo eso a la vez.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte en eso? Son cosas que sólo tú y tu padre pueden decidir.

-Espera, aún no termino. Y sé que nosotros decidimos qué hacer, y una de esas decisiones es que preguntes a los aldeanos qué tipo de espectáculo quieren ver este año. Tengo entendido que hemos repetido básicamente el mismo show los años pasado, y mi padre quiere algo nuevo, algo que no los aburra.

-¿Quieres que vaya con cada uno a preguntar qué es lo que quieren ver?

-Básicamente. Acude principalmente con los panaderos, herreros y fontaneros. Ellos sabrán exactamente lo que a los aldeanos les gustaría ver. Liz y Patty te acompañarán mañana, pero deberás darte prisa ya que tengo otros asuntos al respecto qué atender, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me pides demasiado. Comenzaré a acomodar mis horarios ya que yo también estoy ocupada.

-Perfecto… y Maka… necesito otro favor.

-¿Otro? Realmente pides demasiado.

-Digamos que es un favor de amigo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Kid?

-Como sabes, cumpliré 17 años y mi padre quiere que escoja a mi prometida. Cree que ya es momento de. Pero… por más que busco a una, no logro encontrarla. Debe ser una chica especial.

-¿Y qué sucedió con las princesas con las que mi padre te ha programado citas?

-Las rechacé. No son lo que bus… quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

-No lo sé exactamente. Pero, si conoces a algunas chicas lindas, que no sean caprichosas o interesadas, avísame para programar citas. Y no tardes mucho, el aniversario está más cerca de lo que crees.

-Eso ya lo sé. Haré lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, Maka. Puedes irte.

Al salir de la habitación, Maka se entristeció por Kid.

Estar en su situación debía ser más triste de lo que se aparentaba. Podría tener las joyas más preciosas del mundo, una enorme cantidad de dinero, tener a muchas sirvientas y guardias que harán cualquier cosa que él pidiera, y por si fuera poco, vivir en el palacio más grande y hermoso del norte. Pero tener que enamorarse obligatoriamente por estatus social, seguro era lo más deprimente del mundo. Cosa que ni con todo lo que Kid poseía podría cambiar.

Maka entró a su habitación, tomó su agenda y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir sus nuevos horarios y salidas que tendría con las damas de Kid.

Por las mañanas tendría clases con Kim, a mediodía estaría con Soul y posiblemente ayudándolo con su recuperación física, y de la tarde a la noche estaría haciendo lo que Kid le pidió.

Al terminar de escribir, Maka observó con tristeza sus apuntes. Ya no tendría tiempo para salir con Crona.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó a la sonriente luna.

-Lo siento, Crona… pero ya no podré verte como antes. La tarta que te prometí… tendrá que esperar.

* * *

><p>OOwww D: Maka está triste porque ya no verá a su mejor amiga como antes. Pero aparte de esta pequeña parte triste, ¿qué les pareció?<br>Espero les haya gustado, y para mañana (o en un ratito xD) traeré el maravilloso capi 6 ya que aquí comienza lo bueno, aparecerán más personajes y Crona estará ahí también :D  
>Bueno, espero continuen esta historia conmigo ^^ Nos leemos luego.<p> 


	6. El reencuentro

¡Hola de nuevo gente bella! Lamento el retraso con el fic, el hacer tu propio cosplay si que te lleva tiempo, pero finalmente todo eso ya pasó y ahora ya tengo tiempo libre, así que aquí el capi 6 y adivinen qué... Ya vamos a la mitad de esta historia! :D Este capi me gusta mucho porque... Crona comenzará a relacionarse con Kid, y en los capis siguientes bueno... uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar xD  
>Bien, sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!<br>Ah... casi lo olvido, gracias por sus reviews, lamento si no los regreso -.- Pero me alegra el leerlos y sobretodo, que continuen conmigo la historia ^^  
>Ahora si, a leer :D<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>La historia escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.- El reencuentro<strong>

Ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Maka y Soul se relacionaran de una manera maravillosa.

Soul se había recuperado completamente, así que a donde fuera que Maka iba, Soul la acompañaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que era el protector de Maka. Era una forma de agradecerle el que lo hubiera cuidado durante su recuperación.

Pero aunque Maka y Soul fueran amigos, Soul siempre negó a hablar sobre su verdadera vida.

Maka no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente, sobre su familia ni oficio.

Sólo le confesó ser un chico con sangre de arma, razón suficiente para que la familia Law lo hubiera herido de una manera horrible.

En la mañana Soul, como siempre, fue por Maka a su habitación para hacer de guardián y acompañarla durante todo el día.

Lo que no sabía, es que Maka lo llevaría con el consejero del rey para una entrevista.

-Buenos días, Maka.

-Buenos días, Soul.

-Dime, ¿qué haremos hoy?

-Lamento decirte que esta vez no hay un "haremos", solo un "haré"

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ven, acompáñame.

Maka y Soul caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que el salón principal es sólo para personas importantes como el rey, el príncipe, sus damas y todo eso?

-Así es. Además, hoy tendrás una entrevista con el consejero del rey Shinigami-sama.

Soul se asustó un poco al escuchar la palabra _entrevista._

-¿Una entrevista? ¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Maka se acercó a una puerta con bordes de oro y plata y una hermosa vidriería que la decoraba con el rostro el rey; y tocó.

Una voz la invitó a entrar.

-Aquí está Soul.- Dijo entrando, seguida de él.

-Muchas gracias, Maka. Soul, toma asiento por favor.- Dijo un hombre pelirrojo vestido de traje.

Soul se dirigió hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y se sentó en la única silla vacía, que parecía estar esperándolo.

-Bien, nos veremos por la tarde.- Se despidió Maka.

El hombre pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Maka.

-Por cierto Maka, dime ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy ocupada como ahora.

-Oh, si, claro. Haces un trabajo muy duro con los horarios del príncipe y ahora con los preparativos del festival. Pero, cuando estés libre sabes que te esperaré para que tomemos un poco de té con galletas. Conozco un excelente lugar…

-Lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en verte intentar actuar como el padre que debiste ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que si me permites, me retiro.- Y sin más, Maka abandonó la habitación, dejando al hombre como piedra desmoronándose por su respuesta.

Momentos después recuperó la compostura, se acomodó la corbata y regresó a su asiento.

-Lamento eso en verdad. Mi nombre es Spirit soy el consejero del rey. Como debió decirte Maka, esta es una pequeña entrevista. Así que comencemos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Si piensan que soy un ladrón o un secuestrador o algo peor, puedo probar lo contrario.

-Por favor, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo una pequeña entrevista, así que por favor responde la pregunta.

-Mi nombre, es Soul Eater.

Spirit anotaba cosas en una libreta que llevaba.

-Muy bien, Soul. Sabemos que Maka te encontró muy malherido en las afueras del pueblo de Death, pero quisiera saber exactamente qué fue lo que te sucedió para quedar en ese estado.

Soul tomó un gran bocado de aire, lo soltó y finalmente respondió.

-Lo diré en 3 simples palabras: La familia Law.

-Ahora entiendo la gravedad de esas heridas, pero como mencioné, aclárame exactamente el porqué quedaste en ese estado.

Soul se levantó de su asiento, estiró su brazo derecho y lo convirtió en una guadaña de color rojo con detalles negros.

Spirit no mostró mucha impresión.

-Así que fue por eso.

-¿Por qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?

-Muy bien, Soul. Sabemos que ocultas algo. Por órdenes del rey, Maka no sólo estuvo contigo para ayudarte con la recuperación, sino que también para saber quién eres exactamente.-

Soul enmudeció por unos minutos. Después tomó asiento de nuevo.

-Pero no malinterpretes las cosas. Su amistad y aquella orden son cosas distintas. Maka nos confesó que le fue imposible averiguarlo, por eso estoy haciéndote esta entrevista. Así que por favor, se sincero conmigo y cuéntame todo. No tienes nada que temer. Como ya has de saber, en este poblado por lo menos el 90% de los habitantes tienen sangre de arma corriendo por sus venas, incluido yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Soul. Fue demasiado obvio al ocultar su pasado y era razonable el que creyeran que se trata de alguna persona con malas intenciones.

Respiró hondo y confió en las palabras de Spirit.

-Mi nombre completo es… Soul Eater Evans. Y soy…

-El famoso pianista del continente del este.

-Vaya, no bromeaban con eso de que era famoso en los otros continentes.

-Sospeché eso desde que supe tu nombre, solo quería confirmarlo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Hay rumores de que el famoso pianista Soul Evans deshonró a su familia por poseer el pecado en su interior.

-De alguna manera lo supieron y quisieron matarme. Logré escapar antes de que Justin Law ejecutara su sentencia en mi pecho. _La divina cruz _que ayudaría a purificar mi cuerpo mientras mi alma se purificaba en el fuego sagrado. Los odio por eso y temía el que alguien supiera quién soy.

-Te entiendo completamente, Soul. Pero puedes dejar de tener miedo. En este pueblo recibimos a gente como tú, como yo. Aquí la iglesia no es aceptada, pero no significa que no creamos en un dios. Gracias por ser honesto, pero escucha atentamente: Estamos al tanto de que los Law te siguen buscando para ejecutarte en el fuego santo. Si ellos descubren que estás aquí, nos descubrirán también y eso no nos gustará a ambos. Así que te propongo lo siguiente:

Quedarte a trabajar y vivir aquí en el palacio y complacernos con tu música. Pero no será tan fácil como crees. Ya no saldrías de nuevo, y si lo haces, tendrás que ocultarte bajo una peluca y un nuevo nombre. No queremos que los Law escuchen rumores de que te encuentras aquí.

O puedes marcharte y no regresar por aquí. Sé que esto es difícil, pero el rey teme por sus habitantes. Y me temo que debes decidir ahora.

Soul quedó pensativo unos momentos. Lo que decía Spirit era cierto. Si los Law descubrían que Soul seguía vivo y en unas tierras "pecadoras", seguramente todo el pueblo sería ejecutado en el fuego santo.

Así que respiró hondo y respondió.

-Decido quedarme aquí. Aceptaré las condiciones que me propongan y no causaré ningún alboroto al respecto. Además, hay algo que me gustó bastante de aquí.

-Sabia decisión. Te llamaremos después para que firmes un contrato y te expliquemos con detalles lo que vivirás de ahora en adelante. Puedes retirarte.

Soul se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó hacia Spirit.

-Aún así… por mi culpa o sin ella, los Law vendrán algún día. ¿Están concientes de ello?

-Eso es un asunto que ya no te concierne, así que fuera.

Soul se retiró dejando a Spirit en la habitación. Estaba seguro de que ellos llegarían a las tierras de Death y una rebelión contra la iglesia podría ocurrir.

El sol se encontraba ya en el cielo despejado.

Crona se encontraba en su casa preparando yogurt y tartas de fruta.

Miró por la ventana y sabía que en el pueblo ocurría lo mismo que el día anterior. Dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó a lado de la mesa.

-¿Otra vez ellos, verdad?- Preguntó Ragnarok, quien salía de su espalda.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Supongo que ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo. He contado todas las historias que sabía y las he repetido también.

-Huh… tienes razón, ya aburres. Ese mocoso y su compañera son la atracción ahora.

-Es porque él es un bufón y ella una danzante. Él hace reír a todos con sus bromas y ella baila bien. Yo no sé hacer o decir bromas.

-Pero si sabes bailar, además tú cantas y ella no… y ya está vieja.

-No seas grosero Ragnarok.

-Idiota. Y yo que te acabo de hacer un cumplido. Entonces, ¿ya es hora de irnos?

-Supongo que sí. Además, Maka ya no ha venido en semanas. Ha de estar ocupada. Supongo que podremos sobrevivir en otros pueblos siempre y cuando seamos cuidadosos.

-Lo hicimos y lo seguimos haciendo, Crona idiota. ¿De qué rayos te preocupas?

-Bueno… es sólo que…- Y su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Crona escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Ragnarok regresó a su cuerpo y Crona se asomó para ver quién era. Unas coletas familiares fue lo primero que vio y abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

-Ma…¡Maka!

-Hola, Crona. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, entra.

-Creí que te encontraría en la plaza como siempre. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es sólo que, como puedes ver, hace tres días llegaron el bufón y la danzante y…

-Te robaron el espectáculo, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Me he vuelto tan rutinaria, que seguramente ya se aburrieron de mí.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-He estado pensando en… irme como hacía antes. De pueblo en pueblo.

-¡No puedes! Este es ahora tu hogar, y si te vas, ya no te veré.

-De todas maneras, ya no puedes. Sé que estás muy ocupada.

-Ahh… bueno… yo….- Maka balbuceó. Crona tenía razón.

-El festival será en una semana. Por lo menos quédate hasta entonces.

-Lo siento. No puedo. Me dolería más el dejar mi hogar.

-Pero, Crona, no quiero que te vayas.- Dijo Maka y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

-Eres mi única mejor amiga.

-Tú también, Maka.- Contestó respondiendo al abrazo.

Y de repente Maka pensó en algo.

-Espera. ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Huh?

-El príncipe Death the Kid es un amigo de la infancia, igual que tú. Así que le puedo pedir que te deje trabajar en el palacio como su juglar o algo así.

-¿Q…qué?...¿¡En el… PALACIO! Pe…pero Maka, sabes que no puedo…

-Claro que puedes. Además, viviremos juntas y podremos vernos todos los días. Por favor, Crona, siempre has negado las invitaciones del rey y de Kid, y ellos son los únicos que no han escuchado tus historias. Además, serás el perfecto entretenimiento para el festival ya que habrá cambios en el. ¿Qué dices?

-Bu…bueno… yo…

-Por favor.- Maka tomó las manos de Crona entre las suyas y la miró de manera melancólica.

Crona jamás había negado esa mirada de borrego a medio morir de Maka, así que aceptó.

-¡Bien! Hablaré con él hoy mismo y mañana vendré a recogerte, así que más te vale estar lista, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin decir más, Maka se fue entusiasmada.

Por otro lado, Crona estaba nerviosa y muy asustada. Si no era cuidadosa, la acusarían de bruja.

Crona despertó de golpe al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta de manera desesperada y gritaban su nombre.

Se levantó y al abrir Maka se le abalanzó encima con un enorme abrazo, dándole la noticia de que fue aceptada para trabajar en el palacio.

Maka ayudó a Crona con su equipaje y se dirigieron directo al palacio.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta de entrada, Crona no pudo evitar el temblar.

Un guardia se dirigió a ellas y las ayudó con el equipaje.

Se dirigieron al que sería su habitación para dejar sus cosas, e inmediatamente se dirigieron con el rey y el príncipe.

Al llegar al cuarto principal de reuniones, el rey y el príncipe esperaban a Maka y a la nueva inquilina sentados en unas sillas de oro bordadas a mano en tela color blanco y negro.

A lado de rey se encontraba su consejero real Spirit, y a lado del príncipe se encontraba el profesor Stein.

Crona estaba a punto de desmayarse. No creyó ver tan rápido a sus majestades.

Maka y Crona hicieron una reverencia y acto seguido, Maka habló.

-Rey Shinigami-sama, príncipe Kid, les presento a mi amiga y gitana del pueblo, Crona.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Crona.

-Finalmente tenemos el gusto de conocer a la famosa gitana del pueblo.

Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Crona y la besó.- Soy el príncipe Death the Kid. Es un placer.

Crona se sonrojó totalmente.

-E…el…pla…placer es mio.

-Mucho gusto el conocerte Crona. Esperamos disfrutes tu estadía aquí. I hay algún problema o necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir con mi hijo o conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo el rey.

-De acuerdo, Maka, guíala a la sala de entrevistas, por favor. Después nos vemos para que me digas cómo vas con la búsqueda que te encargué.

-Claro Kid. Con permiso. Vamos, Crona.

-S…si… c…con pe…permiso.

Maka dejó a Crona en el cuarto de entrevistas y se fue, ya que el príncipe la necesitaba.

Crona esperó unos minutos, hasta que apareció el profesor Stein. Tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa, sacó una libreta y una pluma, y comenzó las preguntas.

-Hola, yo soy el profesor Franken Stein y me encargaré de hacerte la entrevista. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi no…nombre es… Crona.

-Tranquila. Son solo unas cuantas preguntas de rutina que hacemos a quienes desean trabajar aquí. No estés nerviosa.

Crona asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Crona, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo y edad?

-Y…yo… solo soy Crona… y cumpliré 16 años en unos días.

Stein pensó por un momento y recordó lo que Maka dijo sobre Crona. Era momento de afirmar o negar la posibilidad de que aquella gitana fuese la bebé que abandonó.

-No entiendo bien a qué te refieres. No puedes solo llamarte Crona y ya. ¿Qué hay sobre tus padres?

Crona bajó la mirada melancólicamente.

-Y…yo no tengo padres.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Acaso murieron?

-No. Ellos me abandonaron a la edad de 2 años. O eso fue lo que me dijeron en el orfanato.

-Vaya. Lamento recordarte algo tan triste. Crona es un bello nombre. ¿Quién se encargó de llamarte así?

-No lo sé. La directora del orfanato dijo que siempre llevé puesto este collar con ese nombre grabado en el.- Crona sacó de su bolso el collar y lo mostró a Stein, quien lo tomó en sus manos.

Él se paralizó. Ese collar era el mismo que le regaló antes de abandonarla.

No podía creerlo. Su niña, aquella bebé que abandonó tiempo atrás se encontraba justo enfrente de él, convertida casi en una mujer.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más. Disculparse por el enorme error que cometió al dejarla sola.

Pero no quería asustarla. Así que recuperó la razón, le devolvió el collar y continuó.

-Es un hermoso collar. Así que dime, si realmente quieres trabajar en el palacio, ¿a qué te dedicarás?

-Yo… Maka dijo que podía ser un entretenimiento para el rey y el príncipe. Yo canto historias y bailo. Así que… cantaré y bailaré para ellos cuando lo soliciten.

Stein anotaba en la libreta.

-De acuerdo. Jamás he podido ver tus espectáculos, pero las personas del pueblo habla muy bien de ti, así que comenzarás mañana. Firma este contrato por favor. Y podrás irte. Puedes recorrer el palacio si quieres. Recorre el que será a partir de hoy tu nuevo hogar, y bienvenida.

-G…gracias.

Dejó en la mesa el contrato, Crona lo firmó y se retiró. Después lo guardó y se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana.

-Crona… te encontré… mi pequeña. Sé que ya no puedo corregir el error que cometí al abandonarte, pero… espero me perdones cuando te cuente todo lo que sucedió, y me permitas ser parte de tu vida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Stein encontró a su hija! TwT Me conmueve esta parte ºwº Estaba inspirada cuando la escribí.<br>Y bueno, **un pequeñísimo SPOILER** de lo que sucederá en el capítulo 7, si no quieren saberlo, aquí me despido ^^

**[SPOILER]**_Crona finalmente se decidirá rebelarle a Maka su secreto, y entonces descubriremos qué tan bien o qué tan mal le va a Crona con su declaración, su sentimientos y los de Maka también_**[SPOILER]**

Bueno gracias por leer, espero continuen esta historia conmigo ^^ Nos leemos después.


	7. Secretos

Hola de nuevo gente hermosa. Yo aqui a las 12:30 am subiendo el séptimo capi de esta historia :D  
>Gracias de nuevo por sus bellos reviews ^^ en verdad.<br>Sin más, el capi 7. Disfrútenlo.

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Historia escritacreada por mi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.- Secretos<strong>

Los preparativos estaban casi terminados. En 3 días sería el festival de aniversario de las Tierras de Death y el palacio de Shibusen.

Soul ahora trabajaba tocando el piano dentro del palacio, complaciendo a quién así lo deseara.

Maka fue promovida y ahora acompañaba al príncipe Kid a donde fuera, y se encargaba de agendar sus horarios y vigilar que los cumpliera.

Mientras que Crona era oficialmente la trovadora del rey y el príncipe. Ambos estaban encantados de escuchar su dulce voz, ver sus gracioso pero bien coordinados movimientos al ritmo de la melodía proveniente de su caja musical y viajar a través de sus maravillosas historias.

Especialmente el príncipe Kid, quién comenzaba a relacionarse más con ella.

Pero a pesar de que Crona podía pasar el tiempo junto a Maka por las mañanas y parte de las noches, se sentía triste.

Las cosas no eran como antes, y todo por culpa de Soul, ya que las acompañaba a donde fueran, especialmente a Maka ahora que era su "guardián".

Hacía reír a Maka, solía besar su mano al saludarla o despedirse, le ofrecía su brazo y Maka entrelazaba el suyo. Eran casi inseparables.

Crona estaba celosa de Soul. Maka ahora le prestaba más atención a él.

Cada noche Ragnarok insistía a Crona que era momento de decirle lo que sentía por Maka, pero ella no quería hacerlo frente al ojirojos. Pero por dentro estaba desesperada por gritárselo.

Una mañana, Maka pasó, como de costumbre a recoger a Crona a su habitación para ir a desayunar.

Crona se preparó y salió, pero para sorpresa suya Soul no se encontraba a su lado.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para declararse.

En camino al salón de empleados, Crona se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

Maka extrañada retrocedió y fue con ella.

-¿Crona, ocurre algo?

-Ma…Maka…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Qui…quiero decirte lo que jamás pude.

-¿Ahora? Pero llegaremos tarde al desayuno.

-Es mi única oportunidad.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de los deberes? Hoy debo de…

-¡Maka!- Tomó rápidamente las manos de Maka entre las suyas. – Y…yo… creo que yo… ¡Te amo!

Crona bajó la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa.

Maka no podía moverse del asombro.

-¿Q…qué?

-C…creo que… he sentido esto desde no hace mucho. No podía decírtelo, ya que Soul siempre se negó a dejarte a solas conmigo.

Maka se desprendió sus manos de las de Crona e inmediatamente le dio la espalda.

-¿Ma…Maka?

-Esto no funcionará, Crona.

-¿P…por qué no?... Acaso tú no…

-Sí. Sentí lo mismo durante mucho tiempo. Pero, desde que conocí a Soul… todo cambió. Mis sentimientos también cambiaron.

De los ojos de Crona, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Pe…pero… yo…- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento, Crona. Tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta y en hablar. Estoy enamorada de Soul.

Al escuchar eso, Crona sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón lentamente.

¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo pudo enamorarse de un extraño moribundo al que ayudaron?

Crona no podía permanecer con Maka en esos momentos. Estaba confundida y destrozada por dentro.

Dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se hundió en su cama y llanto.

¿Acaso el destino quiso que jamás fuera feliz? ¿Quiso que estuviera sola por siempre? Pensó.

Maka sujetó con fuerza la libreta que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Crona.- Susurró, y después se dirigió a la sala de empleados.

Stein notó la ausencia de Crona. No la encontró en el desayuno y tampoco bailando.

Así que se dirigió con el rey para averiguar dónde se encontraba, pero Shinigami-sama tampoco sabía en dónde se encontraba.

Stein quería comenzar a relacionarse con Crona, así que pidió permiso al rey para buscarla.

Él se lo otorgó.

-Stein…- Lo detuvo el rey.

-Dígame, Shinigami-sama.

-¿Por qué no comenzaste a relacionarte con ella desde que llegó?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ju ju. He notado tu curiosidad hacia ella y sé que significa algo para ti. Algo más que otra empleada del palacio.

Stein enmudeció. No podía ocultar su secreto por siempre, y menos al rey.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

-Tiene razón, majestad.- Sonrió.- Crona es la niña que abandoné hace 14 largos años. Jamás creí que la encontraría de nuevo.

-Entonceees, ve por ella.

-Gracias.- Hizo una reverencia y fue en busca de Crona.

Después de buscar por los lugares a donde Crona solía ir, Stein se detuvo. No logró encontrarla, así que el último lugar donde faltaba buscar era su habitación. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia allá.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escuchó sus sollozos, y a la vez una graciosa voz que la acompañaba.

Eso significaba que Crona no estaba sola.

Pero, ¿quién la acompañaba? Aquella graciosa voz jamás la había escuchado antes, y Stein era capaz de recordar todas y cada una de las voces de todos los empleados del palacio.

Así que giró con cuidado la perilla y entreabrió la puerta a modo de que pudiera ver al interior sin que notaran su presencia.

Lo primero que vio fueron algunos muebles, pero al girar la vista no podía creer lo que veía.

Una extraña criatura negra salía de la espalda de Crona.

La criatura sobaba la cabeza de la pelirosa.

Stein estuvo a punto de entrar para averiguar qué era aquella criatura, pero se detuvo en seco. Si entraba en esos momentos, Crona podría asustarse y pensaría en escapar al ver que Stein descubrió su secreto, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Alejarse de su hija de nuevo.

Así que cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y tocó.

Crona y Ragnarok se asustaron. Él regresó de nuevo a su cuerpo. Crona secó sus lágrimas y permitió entrar a quién tocaba.

Stein entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a Crona y se sentó a su lado.

La observó por unos minutos. Era una chica bella. No podía creer en lo que se convirtió aquella bebé.

Crona bajó la mirada y Stein reaccionó.

-No te presentaste con el rey y el príncipe. ¿Está todo bien?

-S…si…e…está…todo bien.- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

-E..es que… me sentía… un poco mal. Pe…pero ya estoy mejor. M…me disculparé con el rey.

Crona iba a levantarse, pero Stein la sujetó de los hombros impidiéndoselo.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Después, Stein tomó a Crona de la barbilla y levantó con cuidado su rostro.

Encontró sus ojos azules un poco húmedos.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y los secó.

Ella se sonrojó. No quería que nadie la viera así porque no podría dar explicaciones.

Stein guardó el pañuelo y esta vez colocó su mano en la frente de la pelirosa.

-Mmmm… fiebre no tienes. Tu temperatura es normal. ¿Cuáles eran exactamente tus síntomas?

-¿Si…síntomas?

-Me refiero a cómo te sentías. Dijiste que te sentías mal, ¿cierto?

-Ah…y…yo…- No sabía qué decir.-Tenía… dolor en el pecho.

-Dolor en el pecho, ¿eh? Debiste venir conmigo, o con Maka para revisarte.

-Maka…- Susurró Crona. Le dolía escuchar ese nombre.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y comenzó a llorar. Instantáneamente cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

No quería que Stein la viera.

-E…es…toy…bien…va…váyase…porfa…vor- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Sabes? Las chicas lindas derraman lágrimas por razones importantes.

-N…n…no…e…es…na…- Finalmente, rompió en un doloroso llanto.

Stein le sorprendió verla así. Iba a cruzar su brazo sobre los hombros de Crona, pero ella lo abrazó de la cintura fuertemente.

Stein no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero su instinto paternal lo hizo poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Crona, y con la otra frotaba suavemente su espalda.

Ese tipo de llanto ya lo había visto muchas veces Stein, así que dedujo lo que su niña tenía.

-Ese dolor, creo que no era de pecho, sino dolor de corazón, ¿cierto?

Crona lo abrazó con más fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, es la peor de las enfermedades. Desgraciadamente no hay una cura para el dolor. Al menos no una instantánea.

-E…entonces…¿qué debo hacer?...¡Duele mucho!

-Pequeña, lo que debes hacer es esperar a que el tiempo pase.

-¡¿Y eso… en qué me ayuda… si no me curará?

-Mi niña, el tiempo es la única cura para un corazón roto. Si, te dolerá por mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco te recuperarás, gracias al tiempo. Ya verás.

Crona continuó llorando toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, y quedó dormida sobre Stein.

Él, con cuidado, la acomodó en su cama; besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y sacó de una caja cerrada con candados unas viejas libretas.

Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar todas las libretas.

Después de un rato, comenzó a leer la última libreta, y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Cuando dio vuelta a una de las páginas, se dio cuenta que todo lo demás estaba en blanco.

Aventó la libreta hacia la pared, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

Después de 10 minutos se sentó de nuevo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

De repente se levantó de golpe. Levantó la libreta y leyó los apuntes de nuevo.

-¡Eso es! Jamás lo terminó. Iba a continuarlo pero…-

Pensó unos momentos, después tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en las hojas en blanco.

-Así que… ese fue el resultado después de transferirle aquel líquido negro en su cuerpo… Ragnarok, la espada demoníaca.- Concluyó finalmente, cerrando la libreta y guardándola de nuevo.

* * *

><p>heeyy ¿qué tal? Momento Stein-Crona como padre-hija awwww 3 amé esta parte ^w^<br>Espero les haya gustado, y decuiden que a partir del siguiente capi (el simétrico capi 8) Kid aparecerá más seguido :D

Y nuevamente **SPOILERS** de los otros capítulos.

Aparecerá un personaje que vimos en el manga (a quien lo haya leído y si no no se preocupe que después les pongo una imagen) y lamentablemente habrán quizás algunas bajas D:

Bueno, sin más aquí me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi :D


	8. Verdades que duelen y otras que no tanto

Hola de nuevo gente! :D Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero todo bien ^^ Aquí finalmente el esperado y simétrico capítulo 8! -si, quedé traumada con ese número también xDDD-  
>Y de nuevo les agradezco sus bellos reviews, de verdad me animan a continuar esta historia ^^ Recuerden que al final del capítulo les revelaré algunos spoilers del siguiente o.<br>Bien, sin más, disfruten este bello capi, que, para mí, es el más sentimental ^^

**Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Historia creada y escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.- Verdades que duelen y otras que no tanto<strong>

El príncipe Kid estaba muy apresurado. Iba de un lado a otro, firmando contratos, rechazando otros, ignorando a Spirit y sus propuestas de prometidas.

Estaba que explotaba. En tan solo dos días sería el festival y aún faltaban detalles que afinar.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Maka, con libreta en manos llegó, hizo una reverencia al príncipe y él la miró con desaprobación.

-Maka… esos modales…

-Kid… la costumbre…-

Kid frotó su mano derecha contra su cabeza.

-Como sea, ¿a qué has venido?

-Como me dijiste anoche, hoy fui a buscarlos aquí están.

-Perfecto. Hazlos pasar.

Maka dio permiso a los guardias para que dejaran pasar a un chico con extraños cabellos azules y una chica con largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta.

Ambos pasaban hacia la sala principal, observando con asombro el enorme y lujosos palacio, hasta quedar frente a Maka y Kid.

-Le presento al bufón Black*Star y su compañera, la danzante Tsubaki.- Dijo Maka.

La chica hizo una reverencia al príncipe, pero el chico sólo levantó el pulgar y guiñó el ojo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La chica lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Black*Star! ¡Haz una reverencia, es el príncipe!

-Pero, Tsubaki…

La chica miró tan molesta al chico, que terminó haciendo la reverencia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece de nosotros?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, Black*Star, tengo entendido que son ahora el entretenimiento en el pueblo. En dos días será el festival de aniversario, así que les tengo una propuesta: Trabajar aquí para entretener a las personas con sus actos.

-¿Y a cambio?

-¡Bla…Black*Star!

-Descuida, Tsubaki. Sé que no ganaré nada si no doy algo a cambio. Les daré estadía por dos noches con todo incluido: comida, habitación, ropa y les pagaré por su servicio.

-¡Yahai! Es un trato, su majestad. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Al mediodía aquí a partir de mañana. Los guardias los dejarán pasar.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad.- Dijo Tsubaki, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse junto a Black*Star.

-Sin hacer bromas, es un chico divertido, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Maka. Bien, tómate el día. Avísales a Soul y a Crona que hagan lo mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿El día libre?

-Han trabajado bastante duro estos últimos días. Quiero que se relajen para que tengan energías y se diviertan en el festival. Así que, largo.- Kid movía su mano en señal de que se retirara.

Maka lo abrazó, hizo una reverencia y se fue finalmente.

-Te has conseguido buenos amigos, Kid.

-Al parecer, así es, padre.

-Serás un excelente rey. Pero recuerda el trato.

-Lo sé, una prometida. No romperé mi palabra.

-Bien dicho, hijo.

Maka estaba recogiendo flores en el jardín real.

Crona, no muy lejos de ahí, la observaba con melancolía.

-Déjala de una vez. No eres la única que sufre.- Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Crona volteó y lo único que encontró fueron unos ojos rojos.

Volteó de nuevo a la dirección que observaba.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Ella me lo contó.

-¿Qué? Ma…Maka te dijo que yo…

-Estas enamorada. Sí, ella confía en mí y me lo dijo. No se lo he dicho a nadie más.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¿Y por qué me culpas?

-Iba a decírselo muchas veces, pero siempre era interrumpida por algo o… por alguien.

-Entonces, eso significa que no era para ti.

-Cállate y lárgate de aquí.

-Como quieras. Pero un consejo: aléjate. Es por su bien… y por el tuyo.

-Dije largo.

Soul dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia Maka. Ella lo abrazó y después, besó sus labios.

Al observar esa escena, Crona se alejó inmediatamente.

Caminó por los pasillos un rato, hasta que se cansó y se recargó en la pared.

No muy lejos escuchó pasos acercarse, hasta que el profesor Stein se hizo ver.

-¿Crona?

-Ah… hola, profesor.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? Deberías estar disfrutando el día libre que te otorgaron.

-… Sola… siempre lo he estado. Supongo que… fui destinada a estarlo desde que nací.

Stein no soportaba ver a Crona tan triste y decaída. Y se le partía el alma al escucharla decir que siempre estaría sola.

-Crona, acompáñame. Me gustaría decirte algo.- La tomó de la mano, la levantó y se dirigieron a su laboratorio.

Crona se sentó en una cama que se encontraba a un lado de la pared.

Stein tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Crona. Era momento de decirle la verdad.

-Dime, ¿qué piensas sobre tus padres?

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo opinar sobre ellos si no recuerdo ni lo mas mínimo de ellos?

-Lo siento, no me expliqué. ¿Qué piensas de ellos?

-Si se refiere a porque me abandonaron… Bueno… creo que tuvieron sus razones para hacerlo, o simplemente no me querían. No lo sé.

-¿Y si uno de ellos te dejó por la razón equivocada?

-No entiendo el por qué de esa suposición… No lo sé… profesor, me confunde… ¿qué quiere realmente?

Stein tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro.

Al parecer no se podía andar con rodeos e indirectas con Crona. Así, se decidió a decirle todo de una vez por todas.

-Tus padres… eran jóvenes. Te tuvieron y cuidaron con todo su amor durante dos años. Tu padre era un médico quien fabricaba y vendía sus propios medicamentos naturales. Tu madre cuidaba de ti. Desgraciadamente una noche llegó tarde tu padre. Esperando encontrar a sus dos damas favoritas, lo único que encontró fue a su mujer experimentando con su pequeña.

Crona no entendía de qué hablaba Stein, pero un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Tu padre detuvo a su mujer, y de inmediato supo que, aquella a quien amaba, aquella con quien tuvo una hermosa hija… era una bruja.- Crona se levantó de su asiento por la impresión.- Tu padre no supo lo que aquella bruja hizo en tu cuerpo, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Él, al ser tan joven e idiota, llamó a la familia Law y se encargaron de enjuiciar a la bruja. Lo último que escuché de ella, fue que murió en la hoguera. Tu padre no quería que lo metieran en ese asunto, y fue así como cometió el peor error de su vida: Dejarte en ese maldito orfanato. Lo lamentó durante muchos años. No creyó encontrarte de nuevo y…. je… mírate justo ahora.

Crona estaba tan confundida, que no sabía qué decir. ¿A qué se refería Stein con aquella historia? ¿Fue algún conocido de sus padres, o él…?

-Y…y…yo…no… ¿u…usted los… conoció?...¿Por qué…. Por qué está diciéndome esto? No entiendo….

-A tu madre Medusa sí la conocí, y a tu padre… ese joven idiota… soy yo… Crona, no sabes lo arrepentido que estuve y aún lo estoy. Lo siento tanto… mi niña.

Crona estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos. Stein ¿su padre? ¿Aquella historia era verdadera? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora?

Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por cuál comenzar.

-No… no puede ser… mi padre…

-Lo último que te dejé fue un collar que colgaba de tu cuello… y aún lo conservas. Con tu nombre escrito, hecho sólo para ti.

-E…eso se lo dije el día de la entrevista… no… no puedo… y…yo debo irme.- Crona se dirigía hacia la puerta apresuradamente, pero Stein la sujetó del brazo impidiéndole salir.

-Por favor, Crona, espera.

-¡Déjeme ir! Y…yo… no sé… si debo o no creerle.

-Entiendo que esto es difícil de creer, pero al principio no quise decírtelo, no sabía si eras realmente mi Crona, mi hija. Pero, el día de la entrevista… todo tuvo sentido. Tu nombre, el collar, tu historia… ¡Todo!

-Por favor, ¡déjeme en paz!- Dijo Crona con lágrimas en los ojos y forcejeando para que Stein la soltara, pero no consiguió lograrlo. Stein era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Además… finalmente lo supe. Supe lo que Medusa hizo en ti.

-Deje de decir esas cosas, por favor… déjeme ir.- Ella seguía forcejeando sin lograr nada.

-Líquido negro, fue lo que te implantó. Prácticamente reemplaza tu sangre pero no completamente. Lo que tu madre jamás pudo experimentar en ti... fue el resultado de ese líquido negro en tus venas… Aquella criatura negra que habita en tu cuerpo… fue el resultado.

Crona dejó de forcejear al escuchar eso último. Criatura negra… eso significaba una cosa… La descubrió.

Sus forcejeos se convirtieron en temblores y escalofríos.

Crona miro aterrorizada a Stein, como si esperara una sentencia final.

-E…ese día… me vio… ¿cierto?

-Así es. A ambos.

-¿Q…qué… qué me hará?

-Tranquila, no te lastimaré. Eres mi hija y no te dañaré de nuevo.

-¡No me llame así!... Usted… usted dijo todo eso por que… es un científico… quiere experimentar conmigo antes de matarme.

-¡No, Crona! Todo lo que dije es verdad. Medusa tenía libretas llenas de apuntes sobre ese líquido negro… pero la última libreta no la concluyó. Te los mostraré y así…- Stein enmudeció inmediatamente al ver que Crona caía al piso sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada y llorando.

Stein soltó el brazo de Crona y se hincó para quedar de frente a ella.

-¿Crona?

-Máteme. Soy pecado de nacimiento, si es verdad lo que me dijo… lo soy y lo seguiré siendo.

-No digas eso, Crona. No eres ningún pecado.

-Y si no es así… nos vio y es todo. ¿Quiere experimentar conmigo? Adelante… no me interesa.- Crona cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se soltó a llorar.

-¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Eres mi hija!

-¡No soy su hija!

-Ragnarok, la espada demoníaca. Ese es el nombre de aquella criatura, ¿o me equivoco?

Crona miró inmediatamente a Stein. ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de su compañero si jamás lo mencionó?

Ragnarok, quién escuchó toda la conversación se dio por vencido y se mostró finalmente frente a Stein.

-No sé tú, pero yo si le creo. Jamás mencionaste mi nombre. Además, el nombre de esa bruja me suena bastante conocido aunque no recuerdo exactamente de dónde.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Ragnarok.

-Hola.

Crona aún estaba confundida, pero si Ragnarok decía reconocer el nombre de su supuesta madre, entonces significaba una sola cosa: Todo era cierto.

-Esa historia… entonces… e…eres…

-Así es, Crona. Soy tu padre.

Aún se le hacía difícil creer esas palabras. Pero, Stein no parecía una de esas personas que les gusta hacer bromas crueles y despiadadas.

Así que finalmente decidió creerle.

Crona se lanzó a Stein y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, llorando.

Después de que creyó que estaba destinada a estar sola por el resto de su vida; al final, encontró algo que no estaba buscando.

Crona se sentía… alegre. Ya no estaría sola jamás.

La tarde pronto se convertía en noche.

Stein y Crona salieron del laboratorio y se dirigían hacia el salón principal. La cena estaría lista en unos minutos.

Al llegar, lo que encontraron fue a todos celebrando.

Un pequeño banquete se encontraba en la mesa al centro del salón.

Maka y Soul, vestidos de blanco bailaban al ritmo de la música con alegría.

Crona y Stein no entendían lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Ohh, Stein, Crona. Vengan y festejen con nosotros.- Dijo el príncipe Kid.

-Pero, ¿qué celebramos exactamente, su majestad?- Preguntó Stein.

-Celebramos la futura boda entre Maka y Soul.

Crona y Stein se sorprendieron al escuchar tal noticia.

Stein se acercó al futuro matrimonio para felicitarlos, y momentos después invitó a Crona a que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella recuperó la razón agitando un poco su cabeza y finalmente se acercó a ellos.

Stein hablaba con Maka, así que Crona, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios se acercó a Soul para felicitarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Soul se lo impidió.

-No digas nada. Si realmente no sientes alegría, será mejor que te vayas.

El rostro de Crona cambió a una mirada fría y seca.

-¿Alegría? ¿Cómo sentir eso si, desde que llegaste TÚ me la arrebataste? Maldito intruso…

-Recuerda que te lo advertí, te dije que te alejaras por el bien de Maka y el tuyo.

A Crona le dolió aquel comentario. Soul actuaba como si ya hubiera planeado ese momento, para hacerla sufrir.

Stein llamó a Crona. Ella se acercó y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ya frente a Maka.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Crona habló.

-Él tenía razón… lo odio por eso… pero al final, Soul siempre tuvo razón.

-¿A qué te refieres, Crona?- Preguntó Maka, alejándose un poco de la presencia de todos. Quería un momento a solas con Crona.

-Todo… lo que te dije… sólo lo malinterpreté. Confundí nuestra amistad. Lo siento mucho en verdad, Maka.- Sonrió falsamente.- Les deseo lo mejor…

-Crona…

-No fuiste hecha para mí. Ahora lo veo.

Maka se paralizó al escuchar aquellas palabras, y Crona salió corriendo de ahí.

Estaba feliz de que Maka encontrara a su "amor real". Pero, a la vez, se sentía destruida, traicionada y le dolía el dejarla.

Salió al jardín principal y se detuvo frente al estanque.

La luna se reflejaba perfectamente en él. Era una noche clara, sin una sola nube.

Y esa misma luna hacía brillar las lágrimas que Crona derramaba por Maka.

Esa noche sería la única testigo de su dolor.

* * *

><p>T_T ¿qué tal? si, lo sé, demasiado tierno y triste a la vez... pobre Crona, pero a veces así son las cosas... descuiden que pronto se recuperará o.<p>

Y bueno, es tiempo de **SPOILERS**!

**[SPOILER]** En el siguiente capítulo, finalmente habrá más interacción entre Kid y Crona -_demasiada a decir verdad, por si ya se desesperaron y esperan algo entre ellos_ xDD- Y además qui aparecen los malos... Justin Law y dos compañeros... uno de ellos proveniente únicamente del manga... ¿quién es? Ja, pues eso tendrán qué descubrirlo. Pero descuiden que hoy mismito subo el capítulo 9, ya que aquí comienza lo interesante, comienza la acción oh sí, así que preparense para un par de paros cardiacos juar juar**[SPOILER]**

Y lo siento mucho pero así termina el spoiler del siguiente capítulo... y en ese mismo capi pondre un link de la imagen del personaje del manga para que lo conoscan -otra pista... es hombre :3-

Bien, sin más espero les haya gustado este capi dedicado a Stein y Crona ^^ Tambien espero continuen esta historia junto a mi :3  
>Nos leemos en un ratoooooo~<p> 


	9. La Tierra del pecado

Heyaa again people! ¿Como estan? ewe... lo se me mataran (o lo hicieron mentalmente) porque prometí el capi 9 y no lo subí... millones de disculpas, pero se me atravesó un porblema cuando ya iba a subirlo u.u  
>No me odien por eso º^º<br>Bueh... ahora si les traigo el capi 9, aqui por fin aparecera Justin y sus dos aliados, como dije, uno es proveniente del manga, al final del capitulo les incluyo la imagen del personaje por si no lo conocen ^^  
>Ok... disfrutenlo que aqui ya comienza lo mas emocionante del fic *w*<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
>(<em>y por cierto, me entere de que ya mañana sale el capi 97 del manga w no maa xD pero supongo que alla en japon, no se cuanto mas tarde en venir aca T_T pero llega mas rapido traducido al ingles, asi que se los recomiendo ya que el capi anterior para leerlo en español tuve que esperarlo 1 semana y media mas... obvio lo lei el ingles xD<em>)  
><strong>Historia creada y escrita by mip xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.- La tierra del pecado<strong>

El día del festival había llegado. Todos celebraban alegremente alrededor del palacio.

El rey y el príncipe habían quedado de acuerdo en celebrar primero el festival de aniversario, y el cumpleaños del príncipe sería al día siguiente.

Black*Star se encargaba de ser la atracción divertida con sus bromas mientras Tsubaki lo acompañaba en sus actuaciones y bailando a la vez.

Crona entretenía al rey y al príncipe con una nueva historia. El reencuentro de un padre y su hija, pero esta vez no danzaba al ritmo de su ya conocida caja musical.

Esta vez, el príncipe Kid se encargó de asignarle a Crona sus mejores músicos, quiénes tocaban nuevas melodías que ella, con ayuda del príncipe compusieron.

Su bella voz atraía cada día más a Kid, quién, desde su asiento la admiraba.

Stein escuchaba encantado su historia, y a la vez, observaba al príncipe.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Crona lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a bailar con ella.

Él no sabía cómo hacerlo, y lo único que provocó fue que los espectadores rieran de sus extraños movimientos.

Kid, decidido, se armó de valor y se acercó a Crona y le ofreció su mano, invitándola a bailar con él.

Ella aceptó dándole la suya. Kid la acercó hacia él, y a la vez dio una señal a los músicos para que tocaran algo diferente.

Kid invitó también a los espectadores a bailar con ellos.

Así todos escogieron a su pareja, se dirigieron al centro de la sala principal y comenzaron a bailar una melodía suave pero atractiva.

Kid observaba los ojos azul hielo de Crona. Ella hacía lo mismo.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Crona. Igual que tú.- Dijo, complementando con una bella y sensual sonrisa.

-G…gracias…- Respondió Crona, sonrojándose a cada movimiento que hacía en sintonía con el príncipe y la música.

No podía evitar los bellos ojos dorados del príncipe. Era lo que más le gustaba de él. Y hasta ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento.

Maka y Soul bailaban no muy lejos de aquel par.

-Mira eso, Maka. Se ve que Crona y el príncipe se la están pasando bien.

-Eso parece. Se ven tan alegres.

-Jeje. Al parecer Kid ya encontró a su prometida, un día antes, pero la encontró.

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Y si no es así?

-Tranquila, Maka. Conozco esa mirada. Está enamorado.

-Realmente espero que sea así. No quisiera ver a Crona de nuevo triste por no ser correspondida.

-Por más que quieras, no puedes evitarlo. Sólo dejemos que el príncipe lo decida.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Soul sonrió tiernamente a Maka. Tomó su barbilla, la levantó cuidadosamente y después besó sus labios.

El día transcurrió hasta que la tarde comenzaba a caer.

El príncipe y Crona se encontraban en el jardín principal platicando. O mejor dicho, Kid estaba conquistando a la bella gitana. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un guardia.

Avisó al príncipe que unos forasteros exigían su presencia.

Kid no quería dejar a Crona, pero como príncipe era su deber recibir a aquellos forasteros. Así que Kid convenció a Crona para que fuera de regreso al palacio o al pueblo a seguir disfrutando de la celebración, ya que aún no terminaba, y cuando regresara, él la buscaría.

Ella aceptó.

Kid se dirigió hacia la entrada del pueblo acompañado por 8 guardias armados.

Ahí lo esperaban 3 sujetos de no mucha edad.

Cuando los susodichos vieron llegar al príncipe, hicieron inmediatamente una reverencia.

-¿Quién exigió mi presencia?- Preguntó Kid.

-Su majestad, lamentamos mucho la interrupción. Desconocíamos que se celebraba una maravillosa celebración.- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Descuiden. No esperábamos forasteros en estas fechas.

-Bien, nos presento.- Dijo el rubio acomodándose en medio de sus dos compañeros.

El chico a su derecha, quien parecía ser el mayor, era de cabellos café claro con un extraño peinado. Poseía una cara de pocos amigos.

El chico a su izquierda, quién parecía ser el más joven era de cabellos negros, un poco rizados y un poco largos, ya que le cubrían el cuello.

-A mi derecha, le presento a Giriko.- Él solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.- Y a mi izquierda se encuentra Gopher.

-Es un placer.- Dijo él.

-Y mi nombre es Justin Law. Es un placer conocerlo.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kid al escuchar el último nombre.

Justin Law. Por lo que sabía, él es quién ahora se encargaba de limpiar al mundo de los pecadores.

El miembro más joven de la familia Law.

-¿Y a qué debo su visita?- Preguntó Kid de manera tranquila, pero él estaba nervioso.

-Hemos escuchado ciertos rumores de que aquí se esconde gente pecadora, y estamos aquí para comprobar o desechar esos rumores. Como sucesor de la familia Law, si son reales aquellos rumores, con el permiso que me otorga Kami-sama, purificaré aquellas pobres almas del kishin.

-Pero qué horribles rumores. Estoy seguro que son sólo eso, rumores.

-Yo lo sé, su majestad, pero es necesario que mis compañeros y yo revisemos estas tierras para, como usted dijo, si son rumores, desecharlas inmediatamente y continuar con nuestro viaje.

-Entiendo perfectamente que estén inquietos con semejantes rumores, pero, me temo que no puedo aceptar el que investiguen ahora, ya que si interrumpimos la celebración, todos estarán tristes y arruinaría el espíritu. Así que les pido regresen mañana, por favor.

-Muy bien, regresaremos mañana a primera hora, si no le molesta.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Muchas gracias, majestad, y lamentamos las molestias.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta y se desvanecieron poco a poco en las profundidades del bosque.

Kid advirtió a los guardias que no dejaran entrar a nadie al pueblo y que vigilaran los alrededores.

Uno de ellos llamó refuerzos y comenzaron a rodear la entrada y los alrededores para evitar intrusos.

Kid, por su parte, regresó de inmediato al palacio a buscar a su padre.

Una vez que lo encontró, solicitó su presencia en la sala de reuniones.

Shinigami-sama llamó a Stein y a Spirit y siguieron a Kid, quién estaba muy alterado.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones, Kid avisó sobre la presencia de los "forasteros".

Todos se alarmaron.

-No es posible, finalmente llegaron.- Dijo Spirit quién se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala.

-Sabíamos que no podríamos evitar este día, Spirit.- Dijo Stein.

-Debemos actuar rápido, padre. Regresarán mañana a primera hora.

-Así es, hijo. Spirit, Stein, ya saben a quiénes de los aldeanos avisar que ellos llegarán mañana para hacer su "inspección".

-Enseguida.- Dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras salían de la sala.

-Kid, avisa a los guardias que es momento de elevar las banderas.

-En seguida.

Kid llevó el mensaje a todos los guardias. Y así, en lo alto del palacio, unas banderas negras con el rostro de Shinigami-sama se elevaron.

Todos fuera del palacio podían verlas claramente.

Cada año se explicaba al pueblo que, si algún día los Law llegaban a sus tierras, aquellas banderas elevadas serían la señal de su llegada, lo cual indicaba a la vez que debían tener mucho cuidado y actuar como personas normales.

El mensaje de que Justin y sus compañeros llegarían por la mañana se expandió como fuego santo a todos y cada uno de los habitantes.

Hubo calma y el festival continuó, pero todos están tomando sus precauciones.

Aquellos científicos, investigadores y médicos ocultaban sus apuntes o experimentos dentro de baúles y detrás de paredes secretas, y ponían encima un tapiz o muebles enormes para que nadie pudiera notarlas.

Los padres advertían a sus hijos con sangre de arma sobre el peligro que se acercaba.

Los guardias se encontraban en sus posiciones, vigilando los límites del pueblo y evitando a algún extraño entrar.

Finalmente la noche cayó, y el festival había terminado.

Todos, exhaustos pero satisfechos, regresaban a sus hogares.

En el palacio, el laboratorio de Stein fue cerrado y disimularon la puerta con un tapizado idéntico al del resto del palacio, y con enormes muebles delante para que no pudiera ser vista.

Soul sería escondido en una de las habitaciones. Seguramente para los Law, él ya estaba muerto.

Crona avisó a Ragnarok que por nada en el mundo debería salir o hablar.

Y con todas las precauciones tomadas, todos dentro del palacio finalmente fueron a dormir.

Las cocineras se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal y se encontraban preparando un banquete para los invitados.

Kid vigilaba cada movimiento dentro y fuera del palacio.

Salió unos momentos al balcón principal para observar el pueblo.

Había silencio absoluto. Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento rozar las hojas de los árboles y el crujir de las ramas podridas de los mismos.

Era un tanto desesperante aquel silencio.

Kid entró de nuevo al palacio y un guardia avisó que los invitados habían llegado.

Kid les permitió la entrada y dos guardias los guiaron hasta el comedor, donde ya los esperaban con un gran banquete de bienvenida.

-Hmmm… qué bien huele. Ya quiero comer algo decente.- Dijo Giriko al olfatear el aroma del banquete.

-Recuerda tus modales, salvaje.- Le recordó Gopher.

-Tú no me das órdenes, niñita.

-¡No soy ninguna niñita!- Rezongó Gopher con su ya conocida cara en forma de **v invertida.***

-Claro, tu cabello lo dice todo.

-¡Giriko, Gopher! Compórtense de una vez.

-Lo siento, mi señor.- Respondió Gopher sujetando con ambas manos el rosario que llevaba colgando del cuello y bajando un poco la cabeza en modo de disculpas.

-¡Bah! Como sea.- Respondió Giriko sin mucho interés.

-Bienvenidos sean, Justin, Giriko y Gopher.- Saludó el rey Shinigami-sama.

El trío hizo una reverencia.

-Mi hijo me contó la razón de su visita, así que antes de que comiencen su inspección, nos gustaría ofrecerles este banquete. Coman todo lo que quieran.

-Muchas gracias, majestad. Estoy seguro de que nuestro gran Kami-sama lo recompensará con paz en su alma.- Dijo Justin casi gritando.

-Bien, bien. Comencemos que muero de hambre.- Declaró Giriko.

-Adelante.- Les permitió Shinigami-sama.

Giriko comenzó a llenarse la boca con todo lo que le cupiera dentro. Mientras que Justin y Gopher se servían en un plato y tomaban asiento, demostrando sus buenos modales.

Spirit estaba impresionado al ver el salvajismo de Giriko. Era incluso peor que el de Black*Star.

Giriko estaba devorando un pollo entero, pero él quería sólo la mitad, así que convirtió su brazo en una clase de sierra y lo partió en dos.

Gopher chocó su mando contra su frente y Justin le dio un golpe sagrado en la cabeza.

Shinigami-sama y todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

-Él… ¿¡eres un arma!- Preguntó Spirit.

-Así es, ¿qué jamás habían visto una?

-¿No se supone que su familia se encarga de purificar a los pecadores como él?- Recalcó Kid indignado.

-Lo lamento tanto, déjenme explicarles.- Comenzó Justin.- Mi compañero Giriko, como pueden observar, lamentablemente es pecador de nacimiento. Pero fue directo con mi familia y se sintió arrepentido de serlo. Nunca antes un pecador como él se había sentido arrepentido, así que le ofrecimos el perdón, pero a cambio, nos ayuda a purificar las almas de los pecadores como él. En otras palabras, purifica a los suyos, es un trato justo. ¿Me explico?

-Completamente.- Respondió Kid aún indignado.

-Y si él fue perdonado, ¿por qué no le otorgan el perdón a los demás también?- Preguntó Stein.

-Lamentablemente, y como dijo mi señor, nadie más se ha atrevido a arrepentirse personalmente a la iglesia. Además, si otorgamos el perdón a todos los pecadores, puede que sólo finjan ese arrepentimiento solo para no ser purificados justamente.- Respondió Gopher.

-Además, aquellos pecadores aceptan el ser armas. Eso es algo imperdonable.- Dijo Justin levantándose de la mesa a la vez.- Gracias por su generosidad, pero es momento de comenzar nuestra inspección.

-Claro. Comiencen donde quieran.- Les permitió Kid.

Y así, el trío se separó en busca de algo extraño dentro del palacio.

Cuando terminaron, continuaron en el pueblo, buscando en cada una de las casas.

Finalmente la noche cayó, y el trío regresó al palacio, directo con Shinigami-sama y Kid.

-¿Encontraron algo sospechoso?- Pregunto el rey.

-Nada, su majestad. Nos disculpamos por esta inspección, pero era necesario hacerla.

-No hay problema. Nosotros también quedaremos tranquilos al saber que no hay ningún pecador en nuestras pacíficas tierras. Y ustedes también pueden estarlo.

-Así es. Pero, es demasiado tarde para regresar. Así que me preguntaba si nos podrían dejar dormir esta noche aquí. Partiremos mañana antes de que salga el sol.

-Con mucho gusto. Un guardia les mostrará sus habitaciones.

-Ohh, nuestro Kami-sama lo recompensará por su bondad.- Concluyó Justin.

Dos guarias acompañaron a los religiosos a sus habitaciones.

Giriko estaba tan aburrido que fue a la habitación de Gopher a molestarlo, como siempre hacía.

Tomó su biblia y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Gopher lo siguió hasta que lo alcanzó. Quedaron frente a la habitación de Crona.

Gopher tomó su biblia y regresó a su habitación.

Giriko refunfuñaba de aburrimiento. Pero una ligera luz, proveniente de la habitación que se encontraba frente suyo lo distrajo.

Se acercó cuidadosamente. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Se asomó y pudo observar a la pelirosa, quien estaba vistiéndose.

Giriko babeaba de placer al ver cómo las ropas de Crona se deslizaban por las definidas curvas de su cuerpo.

Pero después, Crona comenzó a hablar con alguien.

Giriko no veía a nadie más con ella. Así que, con cuidado abrió un poco más la puerta para saber quién la acompañaba. Pero en la habitación no había nadie más.

De repente, otra voz se escuchó dentro de la misma.

Por más que Giriko recorriera la mirada dentro de la habitación, no logro encontrar a nadie más.

Eso se le hizo muy extraño, así que corrió de regreso a la habitación de Justin para avisarle sobre la chica y la segunda voz.

Justin, Gopher y Giriko se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la habitación de Crona para investigar.

-Huh, Giriko está cansado que imagina voces, mi señor. Si hubiera alguien más ahí, habrían símbolos, veladoras, libros o bolas de cristal, como las demás brujas hacen.

-No estoy cansado ni loco, niñita. Escuché otra voz pero no hay nadie más allí dentro.

-Calma los dos. Recuerden que las brujas evolucionan su magia y también su forma de comunicarse con otros seres. No puedo simplemente ignorar lo que Giriko dijo.

-Hey, Justin. ¿Y en verdad nos iremos mañana y ya?

-Claro que no. Recuerden que a estas tierras las conocen como tierras del pecado.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces, mi señor?

-Mañana llegarán nuestros guerreros al campamento en donde estábamos y nos reuniremos con ellos para regresar y purificar esta asquerosa comunidad de pecadores.

-¿Te refieres a que, quemaremos y mataremos a los idiotas que habitan aquí, cierto?

-Lamentablemente así será.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Giriko, mientras Gopher tomaba con fuerza su rosario y decía una plegaria a la vez.

Una vez frente a la habitación de Crona, el trío guardó silencio.

Justin y Gopher sentían una presencia extraña.

Justin se asomó por la ranura aún abierta de la puerta y observó claramente cómo Crona hablaba con un "ser invisible", ya que no había nadie más en la habitación. Sólo estaba ella.

Gopher también presenciaba aquella plática y tomó con más fuerza su rosario.

De repente, Justin observó cómo de la espalda de la pelirosa brotaba una criatura negra y comenzaba a golpearla en la cabeza.

Giriko pateó la puerta, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Crona y Ragnarok se asustaron al ver a los religiosos frente a ellos.

-¿Pero qué eres?- Interrogó Justin.

Crona no podía hablar por lo asustada que estaba.

-¡Respóndele a mi señor, bruja!

-Yo… no soy ninguna bruja…

-¿A no? Entonces cuéntanos, ¿qué es eso de tu espalda?- Señaló Giriko a Ragnarok.

Crona no sabía qué hacer. Descubrieron su secreto.

-Demonio.- Concluyó Justin.

Gopher y Giriko sujetaron a Crona de los brazos rápidamente.

Después, Justin le arrojó agua bendita y comenzó a rezar. Sus seguidores lo imitaron.

Crona forcejeaba lo más fuerte que podía para liberarse, pero fue inútil. A cada movimiento suyo, Giriko y Gopher la apretaban más fuerte.

-¡Oh, Kami-sama nuestro que habita en los cielos! Bríndame tus fuerzas y bendícenos a todos para poder acabar con este demonio. Te imploramos la perdones y purifiques de todo pecado cometido, llévala a tu gloria y hazla descansar en paz.

Mientras Justin repetía su oración, convirtió su brazo en una especie de navaja e instantáneamente atravesó las ropas y el pecho de Crona, marcando una línea perfectamente en medio y derecha.

Justin estaba a punto de hacer un segundo corte en forma horizontal para dibujarle una cruz, pero en esos momentos un golpe por la espalda lo llevó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, dejándolo noqueado por completo.

Gopher y Giriko soltaron a Crona para ayudar a su compañero.

Crona sangraba en el suelo y gritaba de dolor.

-¿Quién se atrevió a golpear a mi señor?

-¿¡Qué le hacían a mi hija!

-Me temo que ha sido engañado. Ella es un demonio.- Acusó Justin.

-Ustedes son los demonios.- Dijo Kid mientras se quitaba su abrigo, lo acomodaba sobre Crona y la acogía entre sus brazos.

-Descuiden. Todos serán purificados. Esta tierra maldita verá el ardiente fuego sagrado mañana.- Advirtió Justin, y finalmente, junto a sus seguidores salían del palacio saltando por la ventana.

Kid y Stein se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio para curar la herida de Crona.

Kid la recostó sobre la cama, después tomó su mano y le prometió regresar.

Stein comenzó a curarla y Kid se dirigió con Shinigami-sama para avisar la advertencia de Justin.

-Avisa a los guardias que hagan sonar la alarma. Debemos prepararnos nosotros también. Esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

-La guerra comienza mañana, y estaremos listos para ello.

* * *

><p>AWESOME! ¿Verdad? owo ¿Qué tal? A que no se imaginaban que metería a ese personaje del manga xDD<br>Antes de hablar de él, aqui el link donde verán una imagen de él: **./tumblr_lp3b1hiOvE1qgmiv7o1_ **(anexen _http:_ al principio para que puedan verla)

Y seee ya se que parece mujer ajajajaja pero es hombre... según él xD

Ok ahora si, lo metí a él porque sirve tanto de fiel seguidor.. xD es decir, sigue a Noah y no le importa dar su vida con tal de que él lo acepte! xDD Dios, tengo una palabra que lo describe al 100% pero no puedo escribirla aqui xD

Y ok, en una parte hay una descripción que hice sobre Gopher y su ya conocida cara en forma de v invertida, y esta marcado con un ***.**  
>Ok guys, les explico ahora, en el manga cada vez que se molesta o cuando está frustrado hace esta cara: <strong>._b1udxOrm-SU/S3ySv_ **(anexen _http:_ al principio para que puedan verla)

Ajajajaja no ma me da muchisima risa xDD

Ok chicos, ya estoy continuando el capítulo 10 y esta vez si lo subiré este mismo dia, para recompensarles este capi ^^ Así que como sorpresa extra: Mas **spoilers**!

**[SPOILER]** YAY, pues en el capi 10 veremos totalmente una escena **KidxCrona**, lo que quizas esperaban hace 9 capítulos ewe... Y como la guerra comenzara, muchos personajes aparecerán muajajaja o si, mas aliados por parte de Shibusen w  
>Personajes que ya habían salido (como Maka y Soul) y personajes que no han salido pero uno de ellos ha sido mencionado (no les diré quién muajaja xDD) Así que preparense para paros cardiacos!<strong>[SPOILER]<strong>

Y por ahora es todo. Si tienen dudas sobre algo en el fic haganmelo saber okus pokus? ^^

Nos leemos alraton!


	10. La Guerra Santa

Hooola gente waa se que me mataran porque parezco politica: prometiendo cosas que no cumplo al final ewe mil sorryy de nuevo pero estuve ocupada y hasta ahora me desocupe -_- pero aqui les traigo el esperado capitulo 10  
>Nuevamente les quiero agradecer a quienes continuan esta historia conmigo y me dejan bellos revies donde quieren matar a Justin xDD jaja y adivinen que? Ya solo quedan 2 capitulos y el epilogo! Ya estamos terminando esta maravillosa historia, de verdad gracias por leer y dejarme llegar hasta este capitulo ^^<br>Bueno, sin mas, disfrutenlo!

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Historia creada y escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.- La Guerra Santa<strong>

La noche poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en mañana. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte.

En una cama se encontraba Crona, quién descansaba después de la operación en la que Stein trabajó arduamente.

Agotado, Stein salió de la habitación de pacientes para tomar un café y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

El príncipe Kid esperaba impacientemente fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que vio al profesor salir, Kid pidió permiso para entrar a ver a Crona. El profesor se lo otorgó y él entró rápidamente.

Observó a Crona, descansando. Pero su rostro no se veía muy pacífico.

Kid se acercó cuidadosamente para no despertarla, se sentó a su lado y sujetó su mano entre las suyas.

Recorrió su mirada por su cuerpo. Aún no podía creer lo que Stein les comentó a él y a su padre.

-Ragnarok…- Susurró Kid para sí mismo.

Stein tuvo que contarles sobre Ragnarok y Medusa. Lo que hizo y el resultado en Crona.

Por más que hubiera querido, Stein no podría haber ocultado ese secreto por más tiempo. Kid, al momento de salvar a Crona observó claramente a Ragnarok.

Pero ese asunto sería tratado después. Lo que ahora necesitaba Crona era descanso.

Kid acariciaba delicadamente sus asimétricos cabellos rosados, y después acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Dio un suspiro. Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana.

El sonriente sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, avisando que ya era de mañana.

Bajó la mirada y observó a su ejército en la entrada principal del palacio, preparado para lo que viniera. A lado, los hombres y mujeres más valientes del pueblo, preparados también. Técnicos y armas.

Kid dejó salir de nuevo un suspiro y volteó hacia Crona. Se acercó de nuevo, tomó uno de sus mechones rosados de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, y a la vez, se hincó para poder decirle algo al oído.

-El sol está en posición, al igual que mis guerreros. No sé lo que pueda o no pasar el día de hoy, y no quería decirte esto en estas circunstancias… pero yo estaré al mando de mi ejército y no estoy seguro si regresaré con vida o no, pero, quiero que lo sepas… Crona, yo te amo. Desde que comenzamos a conocernos observé tu bondad, tu belleza… te observé a ti, y me enamoré. Lamento decírtelo en esta situación.

Después de su comentario, tomó su mano y la besó, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Prín…cipe Kid….- Lo detuvo la débil voz de Crona.

Kid volteó rápidamente y observó a la pelirosa intentando levantarse. Él la tomó de los hombros y la recostó cuidadosamente de nuevo.

Crona se quejaba por el dolor en su pecho.

-No debes levantarte. Tu herida podría abrirse de nuevo y no creo que te guste la idea de ser cosida de nuevo.

-…No puedes…

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que susurró a mi oído…

-Así que, estabas ya conciente.

-No puede… no de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso…? Hmm… lo siento. Dije algo que yo siento por ti, y seguramente no has de sentir lo mismo que yo.- Kid bajó la mirada en señal de decepción.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo también lo amo!...

Kid miró sorprendido a Crona, mientras ella se sonrojaba por completo.

-Y…yo… me refería a que….- Kid puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Crona.

-No hay nada más que decir.

-No… no puedes… no debes.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? Si ambos sentimos lo mismo…

-Debes enamorarte… de una princesa o de una chica… una chica de tu clase. No de una gitana hija de una bruja…- Nuevamente Kid la silencio posando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Crona, no me importa lo que hagas o quién fue tu madre ni lo que te hizo. Tú no lo elegiste, al igual que yo no elegí ser un príncipe. Y al amor tampoco le interesan esas cosas.

-Mi padre… le contó lo que mi madre hizo en mí… ¿cierto?

-No con detalles, pero sí.

-Con más razón no puede enamorarse de mí. No de alguien como yo.

Kid tomó las manos de Crona y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, Crona, y lo demás no me interesa. Desde que te conocí, me enamoré de ti, pero fui un cobarde por no decírtelo a tiempo, y ahora que mi vida está entre este y el otro mundo…- suspiró- Lo siento. No es la mejor manera para habértelo dicho. Pero lucharé por la libertad de mi gente… y por la nuestra. Por nosotros, Crona. Y no dejaré que esos malditos te lastimen de nuevo. Nadie lo volverá a hacer. Te lo prometo.

Y Kid colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Crona.

-Kid… ¿realmente no importa que… Ragnarok…?

-Claro que no, Crona. Nada más que tú me importa.- Le sonrió tiernamente.

De los ojos de Crona comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Ella, al sentirlas cubrió inmediatamente su rostro con sus manos.

Kid las retiró, y con un pañuelo las secó.

Acto seguido se acercó lentamente a su rostro y acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

Ella sólo miraba esos bellos ojos dorados.

Kid, decidido por sus sentimientos rompió la corta distancia entre los labios de Crona y los suyos, y finalmente la besó.

Crona rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kid, y con cuidado, lo jaló hasta que quedaron pecho a pecho.

Podía sentir el latir del corazón del príncipe. Sentía un latir cálido y sincero.

Acaso, ¿realmente era el príncipe su verdadero amor?

Pero ese bello momento fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó el sonar de las trompetas, avisando que los enemigos habían llegado finalmente.

Kid miró quizás por última vez a su amada, acarició su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kid…

-Dime, Crona.

-Por favor… regresa con vida.

Kid miró a su amada, y con una ligera mirada melancólica respondió.

-Haré todo lo posible por regresar a tu lado. Pero… no prometo nada.

Y finalmente partió.

Sus compañeras Liz y Patty estaban esperándolo junto a Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki y los demás.

Al verlos, Kid soltó un gran suspiro.

-Es la hora.

-Por fin algo de acción.- Dijo Black*Star.

-Y quiero decirles algo antes de salir al campo de batalla.

-Dilo de una vez que no tenemos tiempo, Kid.- Dijo Mama un poco nerviosa.

-Mi única orden hacia ustedes. Pase lo que pase allá afuera… No mueran.

Al escuchar aquella orden, todos tragaron saliva. Sería un orden difícil de respetar.

Kid tomó posición frente a su ejército, como buen líder.

Justin lideraba el suyo.

Kid miró con furia a Justin. Vengaría lo que le hizo a su amada.

-¡Tierras de Death!- Comenzó Justin- Todos ustedes han sido cegados por el kishin al aceptarse como armas que son y a quienes aceptaron a esas armas. Aquí nadie se salva del pecado. Pero gracias a nuestro Kami-sama, quién me otorga su permiso y bendito poder y me hace su sable de la justicia, podré purificarlos con el fuego sagrado. No se resistan. Aún pueden salvarse del infierno total rindiéndose y dejándose purificar sin necesidad de derramar sangre. Nuestro Kami-sama es tan bondadoso, que perdonará sus pecados, les permitirá descansar en paz y hasta la resurrección.

-Lamento decirte que en estas tierras no hay tal cosa de pecadores o demonios. Los verdaderos demonios son aquellos que tenemos enfrente ahora mismo, disfrazados de santos y ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones de matar bajo el nombre de su "Kami-sama" ¡En nombre de mi padre Shinigami-sama y como el príncipe que soy, lucharemos por nuestra libertad, por nuestra paz, por nuestra propia gloria. Y seremos nosotros quienes purificaremos sus pecadoras almas!- Retó Kid.

-Así que esa es su respuesta final. Bien, ustedes lo decidieron. Arderán por siempre en el fuego eterno del verdadero infierno. ¡Vamos, por nuestro Kami-sama!

-¡Por nuestra libertad!

Y así, la guerra comenzó.

Justin y Kid blandían sus espadas.

Black*Star junto a Tsubaki, quién se convertía en distintas armas ninjas luchaban contra un samurai de largos cabellos y ojos feroces.

Maka y Soul se enfrentaban a Gopher, el profesor Stein y Spirit luchaban contra Giriko. Nygus y su compañero Sid se enfrentaban con un hombre de grandes músculos que se transformaba en un hombre lobo, y los habitantes luchaban contra el resto de religiosos.

Los gritos de aquella guerra podían escucharse a kilómetros de distancia.

Crona observaba desde la ventana. Estaba preocupada.

Ella era testigo de aldeanos y religiosos que morían unos contra otros. Pero estaba observando especialmente a Kid.

Él logró desarmar a Justin y tenía la punta de su espada sobre su cuello, listo para terminar.

Justin sonrió de lado y con su filoso brazo lanzó la espada de Kid lejos, y se preparó para partirlo en dos.

Kid se agachó rápidamente y, de su cintura tomo a Liz y a Patty, quienes estaban transformadas en dos pistolas gemelas, y disparó.

Justin logró esquivar su ataque.

-Jaja, incluso el príncipe pelea en compañía de sus dos compañeras pecadoras.

-Ellas no son pecadoras, maldito imbécil. ¡Son mis amigas!

La pelea entre los dos líderes se intensificó.

Gopher intentaba ayudar a Justin, pero Maka se lo impedía utilizando a Soul como un tipo de escudo.

Por más que intentaba esquivar la guadaña perteneciente a Soul, Maka no lo permitía. Era más rápida que él.

De repente, de la espalda de Gopher aparecieron un extraño tipo de alas negras de ángel, y sin gastar ni un segundo más despegó del suelo, esquivando por completo a Maka y Soul.

-¡No podemos dejar que escape!

-Pero nosotros no podemos volar, Maka.

Gopher volaba sobre el pueblo, en busca de su señor. Cuando logró encontrarlo iba a dirigirse en su dirección para ayudarlo, pero sintió una enorme descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo, ocasionándolo caer hacia el piso.

Maka, quién lo perseguía por tierra pudo observar claramente lo sucedido.

Sobre el techo de una casa se encontraba un chico que vestía unos extraños lentes y lucía un extraño peinado. Éste al ver a Maka, levantó el pulgar y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Ox.

-Maka, Harvar y yo nos encargaremos del chico de sedoso cabello. Kim necesita ahora de tu ayuda para que puedan curar a los heridos. Además, Jaqueline no puede defenderla sola.

-De acuerdo. Pero me gustaría que golpearas a ese tipo muy fuerte en el rostro por mí.

-Descuida, te lo prometo.- Y una vez dicho esto, Ox y su compañero fueron en busca de Gopher, mientras Maka y Soul regresaban a la entrada del palacio para ayudar a sus compañeras.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, varios religiosos formaron una especie de barrera alrededor de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

Maka tomó posición para defenderse, pero de la nada surgieron llamas que ahuyentaron de inmediato a los religiosos.

-¡Hey, Maka! Te escoltaré al palacio. Así que corre lo más rápido que puedas.

-Bien, muchas gracias Killik.

* * *

><p>WWoooooowww qué tal? ¿Les gustó este momento KidxCrona? Ya se que se los debía así que quise poner mucha miel en este capi en especial, y esperen a los siguientes donde habrán más momentillos así *w*<br>Y esperaban a estos personajes? Y aun faltan más y bueno, me temo que ya no hay spoilers interesantes, esta vez tendran que seguir leyendo para ver en qué termina la historia porque sino se las estaria arruinando ^^u  
>Bueno, espero contnuen hasta el fin de esta historia, ya que como dije, solo quedan 1 capitulos mas el epilogo, y el capitulo 12 fue el mas corto de todos, asi que terminaremos rápido.<br>Si para mañana no me quitan el internet, inmediatamente les traigo el capi 11 y 12 si puedo, ¿qué tal? Y esta vez no seré politica xDD  
>Bueno, nos leemos despues ^^<p> 


	11. Libertad que sabe a sangre

Hola de nuevo gente... ya se me matarán por no haber actualizado hace semanas pero les explico:

Cuando dejé de publicar el fic fue cuando me quitaron el internet... y sigo sin el ;_; mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero he aqui el capi 11 de mi historia.

Gracias a quienes han dejado reviews y adivinen que? Un capi mas y terminamos el fic w estoy emocionada jamas crei terminarlo :o

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**

**Historia esrita y creada por mi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.- Libertad que sabe a sangre<strong>

Stein tenía una fuerte batalla contra Giriko.

Él, debido a la motosierra en sus pies lo hacia veloz y a Stein se le dificultaba atacarlo, ya que tampoco se quedaba quieto. Además, tenía varias heridas y estaba cansado.

-¿Qué te pasa, doc? ¿Soy demasiado para ti? Intenta patearme el trasero si puedes.- Se burlaba Giriko.

-Stein, ¿qué haremos? Parece una cucaracha.

-Necesito atacarlo con una de mis frecuencias. Así lo cosería y lo atacaríamos directamente, pero será difícil acercarnos a él sin ser golpeados por su sierra.

-¿Qué sucede? Bah, ya me aburrí… ¡así que los mataré ahora!

Giriko rodeó su pecho de cadenas y corrió hacia Stein, y con su pierna-motosierra logró rasguñar su pecho.

Stein tomó posición inmediatamente y contraatacó a Giriko con la guadaña de Spirit, y pudo atravesar su pierna.

Black*Star estaba herido, al igual que Mifune pero con menos gravedad.

-Vaya, debo admitir que eres fuerte.

- Igual tú, aunque solo seas un mocoso.

-Dime, samurai. ¿Por qué peleas a favor de estos injustos matones?

-Me temo que ese asunto no te importa.- Mifune atacó nuevamente a Black*Star.

Él hacia todo lo posible por defenderse, ya que era ágil y veloz en sus movimientos, pero de repente tropezó.

Mifune aprovechó aquella distracción y con un movimiento rápido sujetó a Tsubaki para desarmar a Black*Star e inmediatamente lo golpeó tan fuerte que terminó chocando contra una casa.

El samurai estaba a corta distancia para atravesarlo con su katana, pero Tsubaki se transformó de nuevo en humana y con su cuerpo defendió a su compañero.

-Idiota.- Mencionó Mifune, quién ya había atravesado a Tsubaki.

-¡Tsubaki…!- Gritó Black*Star, pero calló en cuanto sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago.

-Tranquilo, te irás al infierno con ella.- Dijo Mifune mientras sacaba su katana tanto del estómago de Tsubaki como del de Black*Star.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Una vez terminada su labor, Mifune dio media vuelta y tomó posición de defensa inmediatamente al ver que Kid se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

-Tú… ¡maldito!- Gritó Kid no muy lejos y disparó al asesino de sus compañeros.

Mifune desviaba fácilmente cada disparo que Kid le lanzaba.

Momentos después Justin se puso frente a Mifune y Kid detuvo sus pasos.

-Tu pelea es conmigo… ¡así que no lo olvides!

Justin lo atacó inmediatamente.

Desde la ventana, Crona observaba con detalle lo que sucedía entre Kid y Justin.

Ella quería ayudarlo, pero el pecho le punzaba debido a la herida que tenía.

En eso pudo ver cómo Mifune se colocaba detrás de Kid mientras peleaba contra Justin, y preparaba su katana para atravesarlo, como hizo con Tsubaki y Black*Star.

-Lo matará.- Dijo Ragnarok, quién también observaba lo que sucedía afuera.

Crona no permitiría que eso pasara, así que saltó por la ventana mientras unas alas negras salían de su espalda y al mismo tiempo una espada color negro con una franja blanca en medio se materializaba de la nada en su mano derecha.

Con algunos movimientos torpes debidos al dolor en su pecho, Crona logró llegar a donde se encontraba Kid y se colocó detrás de él.

La katana de Mifune chocó contra Ragnarok.

Mifune estaba algo confundido ya que le impresionó la llegada repentina de Crona.

Ella aprovechó su asombro, lo desarmó y con Ragnarok lo golpeó.

Por el impacto Mifune retrocedió, pero sintió cómo una espada atravesaba su pecho por la espalda.

Miró detrás suyo y se encontró con un moribundo pero decidido Black*Star.

-Si me voy al infierno, me aseguraré de que tú me acompañarás, desgraciado.

Mifune rió irónicamente y supo que al fina había perdido contra Black*Star. Cayó al piso, al igual que su victorioso oponente.

Kid noqueó a Justin para poder ir con Crona.

La admiró con aquel camisón blanco y se la imaginó como su ángel guardián quien descendió de los cielos para salvarle la vida.

Después de esa repentina fantasía la abrazó con cuidado para no lastimarla.

-Crona, debes regresar. No puedes ni debes pelear. Te pueden lastimar de nuevo.

-Pero ese samurai… iba a atravesarte… tú no… ibas a morir!.- Dijo entre sollozos y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Kid colocó sus manos en el delicado rostro de Crona, y con sus dedos removió algunas de sus lágrimas. Después colocó su frente contra la de Crona y la miró a los ojos.

-De verdad lo siento, Crona. Gracias por salvarme, te prometo ser más cuidadoso, pero por favor, regresa al palacio antes de que alguien pueda hacerte daño.

-Vaya, ¡qué conmovedor!- Reía sarcásticamente Justin – El demonio negro salva a su encantador príncipe, y además están enamorados. Ja ja ja.

-¡Cállate de una vez! Ella no es ningún demonio, así que déjala en paz.- Dicho esto, disparó a Justin y su pelea comenzó de nuevo, pareciendo que no tendría fin jamás.

Gopher había sido ya eliminado, así que Ox junto a Harvar decidieron ir con Maka y Kim para protegerlas mientras curaban a los heridos.

-¡Killik! Nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrirlas. Escuché que Sid y Nygus tienen problemas con el hombre lobo, así que ayúdalos.

-De acuerdo. Y procura protegerlas bien.

Ambos chicos levantaron su pulgar en señal de acuerdo, y Killik se dirigió hacia el bosque para ayudar a Sid y Nygus.

Sid se encontraba malherido. El hombre lobo contaba únicamente con su ropa desgarrada, ya que su ojo izquierdo curaba cualquier herida que le provocaran.

Killik se ocultó tras unos árboles.

Sid logró verlo. Killik le hizo una señal, la cual entendió inmediatamente.

Así, Sid corrió directo al hombre lobo y logró apuñalarlo con Nygus en mano. Después del ataque se alejó inmediatamente y Killik salió de entre los árboles.

Con sus compañeras armas en manos, golpeó el piso con uno de sus puños y una ráfaga de rayos comenzó a electrocutar al hombre lobo.

Él aullaba de dolor.

Después, con su otro puño, Killik golpeó el piso de igual manera pero esta vez una ráfaga de fuego se dirigió directo al hombre lobo, quién comenzó a arder poco a poco

Sus aullidos se convirtieron en un desgarrador grito de dolor y agonía.

Killik detuvo su ataque cuando el hombre lobo calló.

Sid actuó rápidamente y removió el ojo izquierdo del lobo.

Al hacerlo, éste comenzó a desintegrarse en el aire, como si de polvo se tratase.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Killik.

-No fue nada. Pero ahora vamos con Maka y Kim para que lo curen. Yo lo cubriré.

-De acuerdo.

E inmediatamente regresaron al palacio.

Al llegar, observaron a muchos aldeanos heridos y esperando su turno para ser curados.

Kim y Maka estaban exhaustas. Necesitaban ayuda profesional. Necesitaban al profesor Stein.

Killik se dirigió a ellas para darles un consejo.

-Oigan, curen a Sid para que pueda ayudar al profesor Stein, que aún pelea contra la sierra humana. Así él podrá ayudarlas con los heridos.

Kim y Maka intercambiaron miradas. Lo que necesitaban ahora era la ayuda del profesor para curar a los heridos.

Así que asintieron con la cabeza y con la fuerza que les quedaba curaron casi del todo a Sid.

Minutos después, Sid se sentía nuevamente listo para pelear, tomó a Nygus y se encaminó para ayudar a Stein.

Kim y Maka cayeron de rodillas al piso, exhaustas.

Ox, Harvar y Soul se reunieron con ellas.

-Han hecho un excelente trabajo, chicas. En esta zona ya no hay religiosos, así que nosotros nos encargaremos de vendar a los heridos. Ustedes deben recuperar fuerzas para cuando llegue el profesor, así estarán listas y podrán curar a los más heridos. Nosotros también procuraremos que nadie más muera.- Dijo Ox.

Kim y Maka aceptaron, así que se quedaron donde estaban para descansar, mientras Ox y compañía vendaban a los heridos.

No permitirían que más personas valientes que luchaban por su libertad murieran sin disfrutarla.

Sid y Nygus se dirigían con Stein, y en el camino se encontraron con una vieja amiga que les ayudaría en la batalla.

El trío escuchó las sierras de Giriko, así que siguieron el sonido y encontraron al profesor.

Stein sangraba debido a varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Sid logró ver que Giriko cubría su pecho con cadenas. Por esa razón él contaba únicamente con un par de rasguños superficiales en los brazos.

Stein notó la presencia de sus compañeros tras los árboles.

Al verlos, Sid hizo una seña y se movió rápida y sigilosamente entre los arbustos.

Stein entendió inmediatamente. Así que se dirigió hacia Giriko nuevamente, pero esta vez para entretenerlo y darle a sus compañeros una oportunidad para que actuaran.

Nygus se transformó en cuchillo y Sid la sujetó en su mano.

En ese momento, Stein tomó distancia de Giriko. Sid actuó rápidamente y lanzó a Nygus, rasguñó el brazo de Giriko y se clavó en un árbol.

Giriko volteó en dirección a Sid, mientras éste sostenía a su compañera en forma de ballesta e inmediatamente disparó hacia su enemigo directo a los brazos, quedando incrustados en un enorme árbol.

Giriko gritó de dolor, y aunque lo intentó no pudo escapar de aquellas flechas.

Stein lo atacó directo al pecho con una frecuencia doble de alma, lo cual provocó que las cadenas en el pecho de Giriko desaparecieran, dejándolo expuesto.

Así, Stein tomó a Spirit y con su guadaña atravesó el pecho de Giriko, dando fin a su batalla.

Giriko reía sarcásticamente.

-Vaya…seré yo… quién irá al infierno…- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Stein cayó al suelo agotado, pero victorioso.

Sid y Nygus lo ayudaron a levantarse y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros para que pudiera mantenerse de pie.

Stein miró a su compañera ballesta.

-Asuza, es bueno volver a verte.- Dijo Spirit.

-El rey me informó sobre este asunto, así que vine lo más rápido que pude para ayudar. Pero lamento no haber llegado desde el comienzo.

-Descuida, el que nos hayas salvado el pellejo es más que suficiente para Spirit y para mí.

-Dejen los saludos y sarcasmos para después. Maka y Kim necesitan tu ayuda.- Sugirió Sid.

Kid y Justin estaban cansados y heridos. Pero a pesar de que los compañeros de Justin habían sido derrotados y otros habían escapado de la batalla, él no pensaba detenerse.

-Date por vencido, Justin. Tus compañeros han sido derrotados.

-¡No me digas qué hacer! Esto acaba hasta que uno de nosotros esté muerto.- Respondió Justin, quien atacó de nuevo a Kid, pero ya de una manera torpe y desesperada.

-¡Basta! Sabes que has perdido. Nadie más debe morir para que esto pare. S te detienes, serás perdonado por el verdadero Kami-sama.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni tú ni nadie más puede mencionarlo!

Justin, con su filoso brazo rasguñó las piernas de Kid y el cayó al suelo.

Justin iba a partirlo en dos, pero Crona lo defendió nuevamente con Ragnarok.

-¿¡Porqué no has muerto, maldito demonio!

-No dejaré que lastimes al príncipe.

Cada golpe que hacía Justin, era detenido por Crona.

-¡Crona, detente! Si continúas tu herida…

-¡No importa! No importa nada, ni siquiera si yo muero. El príncipe es quien no debe morir, no ahora. Porque, si mueres…. ¿quién dará paz y libertad al pueblo?

-Pero yo no quiero que mueras. ¡Quiero que des esa paz a mi lado!

-Ya basta de estúpidas declaraciones. ¡Ambos morirán aquí y ahora!- Recalcó Justin. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Crona, la sujetó del cabello y la lanzó contra unos pedazos de escombro.

Ella quedó desarmada y en el suelo, cuando intentó levantarse Justin la sujetó del cuello, impidiéndoselo, y con la navaja de su brazo rasgó el camisón y las vendas que cubrían la herida que le había hecho anteriormente, quedando su pecho descubierto.

Justin soltó el cuello de Crona y comenzó a abrir la herida en su pecho.

Crona gritaba de dolor.

Kid intentaba desesperadamente levantarse para ayudar a Crona, pero el rasguño en sus piernas era profundo y el dolor insoportable.

Liz se transformó en humana, tomó a Patty en forma de pistola y disparó a Justin en el pecho.

Él volteó en dirección a Liz, y al verla se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, golpeándola y tirándola al piso.

Una vez frente a ella, no lo pensó dos veces y con su brazo en navaja atacó.

Pero, sin ser notado, Spirit llegó y se interpuso entre Liz y Justin, siendo él quién fue cortado con una profunda herida en el pecho.

Liz gritó debido a lo asustada que estaba y al ver cómo Spirit fue cortado en su lugar.

Sid tomó a Asuza en forma de ballesta y le disparó en el pecho.

Pero a pesar de sus graves heridas, él no se daba por vencido.

Stein lo atacó por detrás con una fuerte frecuencia de alma, enfurecido al ver a su hija sangrando y quejándose de dolor entre los escombros.

Justin dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Stein, pero finalmente cayó al piso, riendo enloquecidamente.

Kid logró levantarse con ayuda de Liz, y con Patty en mano se dirigió hacia Justin, disparándole directo en la cabeza, dando fin total a la batalla.

-Tú no mereces perdón ni en el infierno.- Concluyó Kid.

Después corrió en dirección a Crona, quien lloraba y gemía de dolor.

-Kid…

-Tranquila, no hables. Enseguida tu padre te curará.- La consolaba Kid.

Pero observó que de su herida brotaba mucha sangre, así que tomó las vendas que la cubrieron y las colocó encima para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Después, Kid se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Crona. Después tomó su mano entre las suyas, haciéndola saber que no estaba sola.

Stein se acercó a ella también, preocupado.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Te curaré enseguida.

Pero no sabía qué hacer, la herida de Crona debía ser cerrada inmediatamente o la hemorragia la mataría, pero Spirit necesitaba la misma ayuda o le pasaría lo mismo.

No sabía a quién detener la hemorragia primero para después operar una vez llegaran al palacio.

-Stein…ayuda a… Crona. E…es tu hija después de todo…te necesita más… más que yo.

-No seas idiota, Spirit, Maka también es tu hija, también te necesita.

Spirit sonrió.- No… ella jamás me necesitó. Además… el bastardo de cabellos blancos… sé que cuidará bien de ella.

-Pero, Spirit…

-Date prisa y detén la hemorragia de Crona.

Sin más, Stein fue con Crona y comenzó a detener el sangrado y a aliviar un poco el dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, logró estabilizarla momentáneamente y fue con Spirit para ayudarlo. Pero ya era tarde.

Stein golpeó el piso con su puño.

-Spirit… fuiste un tonto. Pensaste en todos menos en mí. Eras mi compañero… y mi amigo.

No muy lejos, Maka y Soul observaban cómo los últimos religiosos con vida salían corriendo de las Tierras de Death.

-Al parecer, ganamos, Maka.

-Pero… ¿a qué precio?

-Nunca se dijo que nuestra libertad sería fácil de conseguir y sin sacrificar nada. Por eso hay que disfrutarla a partir de hoy.

Maka observó hacia el horizonte y a sus compañeros acercarse. Ella junto a Soul se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio para recibirlos, y al observarlos bien se sorprendieron por lo malheridos que estaban.

Stein cargaba a Crona en sus brazos, Liz cargaba a Kid sobre su espalda y a lado suyo se encontraba Patty, y finalmente Sid cargaba el cuerpo de Spirit. Asuza y Nygus también los acompañaban.

Al entrar al palacio, Maka y Kim se ocuparon inmediatamente de las heridas de todos, comenzando con el profesor Stein, para que así, pudiera cerrar nuevamente la herida de Crona.

No mucho rato después, la noche cayó, y junto a ella las lágrimas de Maka sobre el regazo de Soul.

El saber que su padre murió al proteger a Liz se le hizo un acto valiente, pero doloroso a la vez.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les agradó la compañera que salió para ayudar?<p>

Y si lo se fui mala por haber matado a algunos personajes pero... es una guerra, no se puede ganar sin sacrificar u.u

Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^ Subiré el último capítulo en unos momentos, y esta vez no hay spoiler, sorry people xDD

Nos leemos después :D


	12. Celebración

Y de nuevo yo subiendo el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que mi cerebro procesó mientras veía la tele xDD

Pero enserio gente, mil gracias a todos los que continuaron conmigo esta historia, en verdad me alegra saber que para ser mi primer fanfic largo, no quedó tan mal como pensé ^^u

Bueno, disfruten el último capi

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**

**Historia escrita y creada por mi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12.- Celebración<strong>

El sol comenzaba a salir para ubicarse en su punto más alto, avisando que un día nuevo había llegado.

Los aldeanos que sobrevivieron a tan feroz y violenta batalla se levantaron junto al sol. Se reunieron en la plaza central y se organizaron en equipos para enterrar a las personas que murieron en la batalla, en las afueras de las tierras, y quemar los cuerpos de los enemigos.

Entre los aldeanos se encontraban Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz y Patty para ayudar.

Los primeros cuerpos que ellos enterraron fueron los de el torpe y gracioso Black*Star y la simpática y tierna Tsubaki.

Aunque no llegaron a conocerlos lo suficiente, el saber que ya no volverían a alegrar a los aldeanos o dentro del palacio les entristecía bastante.

Al mediodía, todos se reunieron frente al palacio.

El rey Shinigami-sama dio un discurso para aquellos que perdieron sus vidas de manera valiente y orgullosa, con el fin de conseguir su libertad, o conseguir la libertad para sus seres queridos.

Ninguna de aquellas valerosas personas sería olvidada, sino que serían recordadas por el resto de sus vidas.

Al terminar de enterrar y quemar los cuerpos, los aldeanos se ayudaban entre sí para reconstruir lo que fue destruido en el pueblo.

Los guardias del palacio y empleados ayudaban de igual manera.

Crona se encontraba en la habitación de Kid, siendo cuidada por él.

Kid tuvo que rogar durante varias horas a Stein que le permitiera cuidar a Crona en su habitación.

Le alegraba que se lo hubiera permitido. Así también se encargaría de protegerla y a la vez se sentiría tranquilo.

Pero con la condición de que Stein estaría vigilándola también. Debido a que la herida había sido abierta de una manera violenta, ésta dolería un poco más y tardaría más en sanar.

A Crona también le alegraba ser cuidada por su amado personalmente.

E incluso Shinigami-sama se encargaría de los deberes de Kid mientras se recuperaba Crona. Le enorgullecía saber que su hijo probablemente había encontrado a la chica con la que querría estar el resto de su vida.

Kid acariciaba delicadamente el pecho de Crona.

Ella acariciaba su mejilla y observaba sus bellos ojos dorados.

-Estoy seguro de que sanarás pronto. Y cuando lo hagas te llevaré a los jardines que se encuentran en las afueras del palacio.

-¿Jardines?

-Sí. Maka me comentó una vez que tú y ella solían recoger fruta y flores cuando pasaban más tiempo juntas.

-¿De verdad ella te contó eso?

-Así es. Si quieres, Maka y Soul pueden acompañarnos también. En esos jardines están las más bellas flores y la fruta más deliciosa. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

-Con el príncipe cuidando de mí, estoy segura de que sanaré pronto.- Sonrió tiernamente.

-Kid. Te he dicho que me llames Kid. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás las formalidades?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, Kid.- Dijo y sonrió tiernamente de nuevo.

Kid tomó el rostro de Crona entre sus manos y observó aquellos ojos azules de los cuáles se enamoró desde el primer momento en que los conoció.

Crona también observaba aquellos ojos dorados como el oro, de los cuáles también se enamoró desde que los conoció.

El silencio inundaba la habitación, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio pacífico.

Kid rompió la distancia que había entre su rostro y el de su amada, y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso con los de Crona.

Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kid y lo jaló hacia su pecho.

Aquella sensación que aparecía cuando el latir de sus corazones sonando como unos solo en una bella sinfonía era lo que más le gustaba a Crona.

Ella decía que era la sinfonía de su amor.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido después de la guerra santa. Las Tierras de Death estaban reconstruidas y mejoradas en su totalidad y los habitantes también habían reanudado sus actividades.

En el palacio, Maka continuaba teniendo clases con Stein y acomodaba los horarios de Kid.

Soul seguía tocando dentro del palacio, pero daba pequeños conciertos en el pueblo también.

En su tiempo libre se reunía con Maka y algunas veces pasaban a ver a Crona y otras veces salían al pueblo o a las afueras para relajarse.

Kid cuidaba por las mañanas de Crona, quien estaba recuperada casi por completo.

Stein se encargaba de cuidarla por las tardes y ambos intercambiaban relatos de lo que habían visto y vivido el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Asuza junto a Sid eran ahora los encargados de planear y realizar eventos dentro y fuera del palacio. Y el siguiente que tenían en mente era celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe Kid, el cual tuvo que cancelarse debido a la llegada de Justin y sus compañeros.

La celebración sería sorpresa.

Asuza se encargó junto a Maka, Liz y Patty de escoger la decoración del salón principal, los trajes que vestirían, escoger qué clase de comida se serviría, ordenar los horarios para el banquete, los bailes y demás, mientras Sid, con lo que planearon las chicas, se encargaba de asignar las tareas a las costureras, los decoradores de interior, las cocineras, etc.

Mientras que Soul se encargaría de entretener a Kid para que no sospechara nada.

Después de dos días de planeación, todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe estaba listo.

La mañana llegó. Liz y Patty despertaron a Kid a las 8:00 am. en punto, como de costumbre.

-Vamos, Kid. Es hora de levantarse e irse a bañar.

Si, si, hora del baño, porque estás muy sucio je je je.

-Sí, ya las oí.- Dijo Kid mientras se sentaba en la cama, bostezaba un par de veces y se estiraba.- ¿Dónde está Maka? Recordé que necesito hacer una cita para la siguiente semana.

-Maka no podrá venir.- Dijo Liz mientras acomodaba la ropa de Kid.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso enfermó o algo le sucedió?

-Tranquilo, ella está bien. Pero Maka no vendrá. O para ser más exacta, nadie estará a tu disposición el día de hoy. Solo Patty y yo.

-¿Huh? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-Je je je, no, no es una broma. Si lo fuera, mi hermana estaría riendo.

-No entiendo.

-Si quieres explicaciones, toma un baño y arréglate je je je.

Kid aún no entendía a qué se referían, así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando terminó, Liz había dejado en la cama el traje que debía vestir, el cual era un elegante pantalón negro con detalles dorados, una camisa roja una corbata negra con detalles rojos y un saco que hacía juego con el pantalón.

Mientras Kid se arreglaba, Liz lo esperaba fuera de su habitación y Patty corrió a la sala principal para avisar que el príncipe estaba casi listo.

Finalmente Kid junto a Liz llegaron a la sala principal, pero éste estaba siendo guiado por su dama, ya que había cubierto sus ojos con sus manos.

Patty dio la señal para que Liz lo dejara ver, y ella lentamente removió sus manos del rostro de Kid.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos los presentes a la vez.

Kid estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Je je je. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tonto.- Dijo Patty de manera escandalosa.

-Así es, Kid. Todos se esforzaron mucho para que fuera especial, así que ve y celebra.- Le aconsejó Liz.

Kid pudo observar a sus amigos y todo el pueblo presentes, y en el centro de la sala un enorme banquete.

Maka lo sujetó del brazo y lo guió hacia una silla en específico.

Todos tomaron asiento también. Pero había dos lugares vacíos, uno a lado de Kid y otro en el otro extremo.

-Creo que faltan dos personas.

-Aquí vienen, no seas desesperado.- Dijo Soul mirando detrás de Kid.

Él volteó en dirección a donde Soul observaba, y pudo ver a Crona y a Stein, quién le ayudaba a caminar.

Kid se levantó y suplantó a Stein.

Ayudó a Crona a tomar asiento y él tomo el suyo, a lado de Crona.

Una vez todos en sus respectivos lugares, Shinigami-sama se puso de pie y habló.

-El día de hoy estamos todos reunidos para celebrar el décimo-séptimo cumpleaños de mi hijo, el príncipe Death the Kid. Es un día de felicidad, así que esperamos te guste, Kid. Así que, ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta!- Concluyó el rey con una copa de vino en la mano y levantándola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, príncipe!- Entonaron todos, levantando su copa de vino y brindando.

Y la fiesta comenzó.

Soul, junto a otros músicos ambientaron el lugar con sus mejores melodías.

Maka lo observaba tocar.

Patty devoraba toda la comida que podía, mientras Liz bailaba con los aldeanos más atractivos del pueblo, al igual que los demás aldeanos.

Kid era el único distraído de la fiesta, ya que no dejaba de observar a Crona, quien cantaba para complacer a los niños que solían verla cantar y bailar en la plaza central.

La encontraba más bella que de costumbre en el vestido morado con blanco y detalles rosas que vestía. Jamás creyó verla con un vestido tan elegante. Es decir, Kid estaba acostumbrado a verla con sus ropas de gitana, tops decorados con algunas piedras preciosas fáciles de conseguir o monedas, faldas a la cadera decorados de manera similar al de sus tops y con algunos retazos de tela encima de las mismas. Y adornada con varias pulseras en ambos brazos y tobillos.

Aquella vestimenta hacía lucir el cuerpo delgado y delicado de Crona, y a la vez hacía lucir algunos tatuajes de mariposas o enredaderas que tenía pintados en el dorso o cadera.

Pero el vestido que llevaba puesto hacía lucir su delgado cuerpo de igual manera, pero esta vez de una forma más elegante y atractiva.

Kid, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando acerca de los distintos atuendos de Crona, hizo que se sonrojara y volteó hacia otro lado.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Crona.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color negro con detalles de oro, y la contempló durante unos minutos.

Hace tres días había mandado a hacer con Killik un anillo de compromiso especial para Crona, pero no estaba seguro de dárselo ahora o dárselo después.

Kid tomó un bocado de aire y lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro de dudas, felicidad e inseguridad a la vez.

Observó la caja una última vez y la guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Maka lo observó desde no muy lejos, y pudo adivinar lo que se encontraba en la caja. Así que se encaminó hacia él.

-¿Por qué no se lo propones a Crona?

-Ah… ¿qué?... ¿Proponer qué?

-Lo que contiene la caja… es un anillo de compromiso para Crona, ¿o me equivoco?

Kid no supo qué decir. Solamente se sonrojó.

-Amas a Crona y ella a ti. Creo que es momento de pedirle algo más que besos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Tengo entendido de que el rey te dio nuevamente un lapso para encontrar una prometida. ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dudas? Ya la encontraste, es momento de que cumplas tu palabra.

Kid quedó pensativo unos minutos. Volteó a ver a Crona, inhaló profundamente y decidido se dirigió a Crona.

-Crona…

-Felicidades, Kid.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó.

Kid aceptó el abrazo, y después la separó cuidadosamente de él.

-¿Sucede algo, Kid?- Preguntó confundida.

Después, Kid pidió a Soul y los demás músicos que dejaran de tocar un momento.

Ellos pararon y la sala se llenó de preguntas.

Después Kid pidió a todos un momento de silencio. Todos callaron inmediatamente, pero aún preguntándose qué sucedía.

Kid se dirigió nuevamente a Crona y tomó su mano.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Hoy cumplo 17 años. En otro par de años, seré el rey de estas maravillosas tierras y del palacio de Shibusen. Pero la mujer indicada debe estar a mi lado y acompañarme a reinar, ya que no puedo hacerlo solo. Además, prometí a mi padre que encontraría a una prometida cuando cumpliera 17 años, y que debía proponerle matrimonio.- Kid miró a Crona a los ojos, se hincó quedando sobre una de sus piernas, y de su bolsillo sacó la pequeña caja negra con decorados de oro y la abrió. En el interior se podía apreciar un hermoso anillo de oro y plata con un pequeño pero llamativo diamante color rosa claro.- Así que, Crona, me gustaría que tú fueras esa mujer que reine a mi lado y me ayudes a hacer de estas tierras una maravilla. Y te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Todos en la sala estaban impactados por aquella bella declaración, pero Crona era quien estaba en shock.

No sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía con Kid en esos momentos.

Pero al escuchar esas palabras, supo de inmediato que no era una relación cualquiera, sino ya algo mucho más serio.

Ella amaba a Kid demasiado, y deseaba estar a su lado siempre.

Quizás aquella declaración era el sueño más deseado de Crona. Estaba emocionada y muy contenta.

Pero recordó que ella originalmente era una gitana que daba sus servicios dentro del palacio.

¿Cómo un gitana aceptaría ser la esposa de un príncipe?

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero observó la mirada de Kid. Podía ver que realmente la quería a su lado, sin importar su origen o alguna otra cosa. Solamente la quería a ella.

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Kid, Crona respondió.

-Kid… yo… yo acepto.

Kid se puso de pie nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su amada pelirosa.

Y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Crona lo abrazó.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban de felicidad.

Soul comenzó a tocar una suave y tierna melodía que había escrito, perfecta para la ocasión.

Kid sujetó el rostro de Crona entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente.

Ella, como de costumbre, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, fundiéndose totalmente en aquel beso.

Cuando Soul terminó de tocar su pieza musical en el piano, los demás músicos continuaron con sus melodías, suplantándolo por un momento.

Soul se acercó a Maka, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho, y ambos observaron a los futuros esposos.

Maka soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo, Maka?

-No… es solo que, estoy feliz por Crona. Finalmente encontró su amor real. Ya no estará sola jamás.

-Así es. Pero no olvides que tú tampoco volverás a estarlo.

-Lo se.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, para después romper la distancia entre sus labios y fundirlos en un beso.

* * *

><p>¿Qúe les pareció? owo A mi me encantó jajaja xDDD mucho kidxcrona al final, oh sii, lamento si los hice esperar hasta el final para ver la miel salir de su pantalla xDD<p>

Pero adivinen qué? Si lo recuerdan, mencioné en los capis anteriores que hay un epílogo, pero lamentablemente ese lo subiré para después porque no lo tengo aún terminado, hay cosas que estoy cambiando para que sea el perfecto y total final ^^

Waaaa pero yo sigo emocionada y feliz, porque llegamos al final de la historia :*

En verdad muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, y un agradecimiento mega-especial a **Chabeli05**:D Really thank u so much, because don't care you that my fic it's in spanish :* that makes me feel so happy *hugs for you*

Bueno gente, esperen el epílogo, hasta entonces ^^


	13. Epílogo

Hola de nuevo. Antes de dejarles el epílogo para terminar esta bella historia, me gustaría agredecerles en verdad el que hayan terminado esta historia conmigo ^^  
>Gracias a sus bellísimos reviews, a su apoyo y todo.<br>Bien, sin más, el final. Espero les guste ^^

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Historia escrita y creada por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Un mes había transcurrido desde la sangrienta batalla.

Kid se preparaba en su habitación. Quería y debía lucir perfecto para la ocasión.

Liz y Patty le ayudaban a arreglarle pequeños detalles. Peinaban su cabello, acomodaban la corbata, planchaban su elegante traje negro con detalles blancos y dorados, etc.

Mientras, en la habitación de Crona, Maka y Kim la ayudaban de igual manera, haciéndola lucir hermosa.

Maka cepillaba su cabello mientras Kim arreglaba y pintaba sus uñas, después ambas le ayudaban a escoger los mejores accesorios como aretes, pulseras y collares, y, finalmente ajustaban su vestido para que nada quedara fuera de lugar.

El salón principal lucía más lujoso que nunca.

Habían floreros de porcelana en cada esquina, y cada uno contenía los más bellos y caros arreglos florales existentes en el pueblo.

Los candelabros habían sido cambiados por unos mejores de oro con detalles de plata y diamantes.

En la mesa principal, un enorme banquete estaba siendo preparado y acomodado para los invitados, y éstos iban llegando poco a poco vistiendo sus mejores atuendos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el salón principal estaba completamente lleno.

-Kid, Kid. Todos ya están esperándote.- Dijo Patty en tono alegre.

-Será mejor que te des prisa.- Aconsejó Liz.

Kid, frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo estaba admirándose para revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

Al asegurarse de que estaba listo, los nervios lo invadieron. Jamás creyó que en el día de su boda su padre lo coronaría como rey al mismo tiempo.

Kid tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo dejó salir en un enorme suspiro.

Tomó su elegante saco, se lo puso y después se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de que saliera, Liz le colocó una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo del saco y miró con felicidad a su rey.

Kid dobló ambos de sus brazos un poco hacia su pecho, para que así sus damas de honor pudieran entrelazar uno de sus brazos en los de Kid.

Patty del lado derecho y Liz del lado izquierdo.

-Luces muy bien, Kid.- Declaró Liz.

-Mis damas también lucen hermosas el día de hoy.- Dijo Kid, y finalmente el trío salió de la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el salón principal.

Crona estaba lista. Lucía hermosa en el vestido blanco con detalles lilas que llevaba puesto.

Se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Es hora, Crona.- Dijo Maka.

-Sí.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kim al escuchar un poco melancólica a Crona – No me digas que estás comenzando a arrepentirte.

-No, eso nunca… es solo que…- Crona soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué es, Crona?- Preguntó Maka colocándose frente a su amiga.

-Es… me siento extraña. Toda mi vida dependí de los bailes e historias que cantaba a las personas mientras iba de un pueblo a otro. Creí que siempre estaría sola. Pero después te conocí, Maka. Algo me decía que al menos contaría con tu presencia. Y después, encontré a mi padre después de algunos años de estar viviendo aquí y finalmente… estoy a punto de casarme con el príncipe, quién será a partir de hoy el rey. No me siento lista para esto, no sé cómo lidiar con las responsabilidades que implicará ser la reina del pueblo.- Dicho esto, Crona comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo y miedo.

Maka y Kim intercambiaron miradas y después rieron un poco.

-Escucha, Crona, no necesitas estar lista para reinar o para vivir. Sólo debes saber cómo actuar en el momento que se requiera una decisión. Es todo.- Dijo Kim.

-Es verdad. Además, recuerda que aprendiste a valerte por ti misma desde muy corta edad y estando sola. Estoy segura que reinar será pan comido para ti. Y lo más importante, es que no lo harás sola. Kid ahora estará a tu lado y ambos se ayudaran el uno al otro.- Concluyó Maka mientras sujetaba las manos de Crona y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Su…supongo que tienen razón. Gracias.- Dijo Crona sonriendo a ambas chicas.

-De acuerdo, debemos irnos o si no se te hará tarde.- Dijo Kim mientras colocaba sobre la cabeza de Crona una diadema que estaba unida a lo que formaba parte de su velo.

Kid ya se encontraba frente al pequeño altar que habían armado en el salón principal, esperando a su amada.

Liz y Patty se encontraban a lado suyo para calmarle los nervios.

Soul, al ver a Crona aproximarse junto a Maka y Kim comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía en el piano.

Stein esperaba en la puerta, al ver a Crona que tomó su mano y la escoltó hasta llegar a lado de Kid.

Acto seguido Maka, Kim, Stein y las hermanas Thompson tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

Finalmente Shinigami-sama apareció, quedando frente a Kid y Crona, y sin perder ni un minuto, comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos invitados, el día de hoy nos hemos reunido debido a la boda de mi hijo, el príncipe Death the Kid y su prometida Crona. Así que, comencemos- Shinigami-sama dirigió su mirada a Kid. -Príncipe Death the Kid, has escogido por tu voluntad a Crona no solo como tu esposa, sino que también como la mujer que estará contigo el resto de tu vida. ¿De verdad deseas desposarla aceptando todo lo que implica el hacerlo?

-Sí, lo acepto con mi alma y corazón. Crona es la única mujer a la que amo.- Dijo Kid con una mirada fija y llena de seguridad.

Después, Shinigami-sama dirigió su mirada hacia Crona.

-Crona, en el momento en que mi hijo, el príncipe Death the Kid pidió tu mano en matrimonio, aceptaste por tu voluntad. Aceptaste a mi hijo no sólo como tu esposo, sino también Comcel hombre que estará contigo el resto de tu vida, así que pregunto lo mismo. ¿De verdad deseas convertirte en su esposa, aceptando la responsabilidad que implica el serlo?

-Sí, lo acepto. Y también lo acepto a él como el único en mi vida. Lo amo y no imagino mi vida sin él.- Respondió Crona con una mirada llena de seguridad y sinceridad.

-Muy bien, ahora es momento de sus votos.- Dijo Shinigami-sama mientras hacía una señal.

En ese momento, Stein se aproximó a lado de Kid con una pequeña caja de oro, la cual contenía el anillo de bodas para Crona.

Mientras que Liz se aproximaba a lado de Crona con la misma caja de oro, la cual contenía el anillo de bodas para Kid.

Después Kid y Crona quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Después Kid tomó las manos de Crona entre las suyas, y comenzó con sus votos.

-Yo, Death the Kid, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Al terminar, Kid sacó de la caja el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho de Crona.

-Ahora es tu turno, Crona.- Dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Yo, Crona, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y, al igual que Kid, Crona tomó el anillo que se encontraba en la caja que sostenía Liz y lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho de Kid.

-Una vez dicho esto, yo, el rey Shinigami-sama los declaró marido y mujer.

Al escuchar eso, Kid sujetó con sus manos el rostro de Crona y la besó tiernamente.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, fundiéndose por completo en aquel beso.

Todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba de felicidad, otros tantos lloraban por la emoción o por sentimentalismo.

Momentos después Kid y Crona se separaron, y ese mismo momento Shinigami-sama pidió silencio nuevamente, pues aún no terminaba de hablar.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Liz y Patty se acercaron a Shinigami-sama con una caja de terciopelo negra con bordes de plata y decorada con diamantes cada una.

Liz abrió la caja que llevaba en sus manos y Shinigami-sama extrajo de ésta una corona de oro decorada con distintas piedras preciosas y diamantes.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia Kid, y con aquella corona en alto, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Príncipe Death the Kid, quiero que sepas que esta corona representa una gran responsabilidad. Con ella me representas a mí, al palacio de Shibusen y a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de las Tierras de Death. Y ahora, te representarán a ti como mi sucesor, como al nuevo rey. ¿Juras llevar y cumplir con esta corona todas las responsabilidades que implica ser el rey, y harás cumplir las leyes necesarias que beneficiarán a cada alma viviente en este reinado?

-Yo, Death the Kid acepto esa responsabilidad y juro con mi alma que haré todo lo necesario para que exista el orden y la paz en estas tierras, las cuales son mi hogar, mi ser. Son yo.

Así, Shinigami-sama colocó la corona sobre la cabeza de Kid, después Liz colocó en sus hombros una larga capa negra con bordes y detalles blancos.

Enseguida, Shinigami-sama extrajo de la caja que llevaba Patty en sus manos una segunda corona de oro decorada con diamantes y piedras preciosas, pero ésta tenía un diseño distinto al de la primera corona.

Después se dirigió con Crona, y con la corona en alto, habló.

-Crona, has aceptado a mi hijo no solo como tu esposo, sino que ahora él compartirá contigo las responsabilidades a las que, desde su nacimiento deberá de cumplir como rey. Y esta corona te representará a ti como la mano derecha de mi hijo, como la primera reina. ¿Juras llevar, cumplir y compartir con esta corona todas aquellas responsabilidades y que harás cumplir las leyes necesarias que beneficiarán a cada alma viviente en este reinado?

-Yo, Crona, juro con mi alma y corazón cumplir lo que implica llevar esta corona, y compartiré esas responsabilidades junto con mi vida a lado del rey Death the Kid.

Dicho esto, Shinigami-sama retiró el velo de la cabeza de Crona y lo reemplazó con la corona.

Enseguida Patty colocó sobre los hombros de la pelirosa una capa larga blanca con bordes y detalles negros.

Kid y Crona voltearon hacia los invitados.

-¡Tierras de Death, les presento a sus nuevos reyes: Death the Kid y Crona!- Finalizó Shinigami-sama con emoción y acompañado de aplausos.

El salón se lleno de emoción, aplausos, gritos y alegría, y también se llenó con una lluvia de pétalos de rosas.

-Ahora ¡a disfrutar de a fiesta!- Declaró por último Shinigami-sama, quién se incorporaba a la celebración.

Soul junto a los demás músicos comenzaron a tocar para ambientar el lugar.

Algunas personas comían el banquete, mientras que otros bailaban con sus respectivas parejas.

Después de un rato, Soul decidió tomarse un descanso para comer y bailar con su amada Maka.

Y por supuesto, los reyes se encontraban bailando en el centro del salón.

La celebración duró hasta la madrugada.

Todos, exhaustos, comenzaron a retirarse directo a sus hogares, quedando poco a poco el salón vacío.

Aquellos que vivían dentro del palacio se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cayendo en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio.

El salón quedó solamente con los reyes en el.

Kid rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Crona y besó dulcemente su mejilla.

-Mi reina, es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana comenzaremos un día nuevo, y con el los primeros deberes reales.

-Lo sé, mi rey. Pero… no sé si sabré cómo lidiar con asuntos reales.

-Lo harás bien, estoy seguro de eso. Además, aquí estaré siempre para ayudarte. Pero primero debemos descansar.

Y así, se retiraron a su habitación real.

Habían transcurrido dos meses después de aquella celebración.

Al palacio de Shibusen ya era normal que llegaran representantes de otros poblados y reinos para hacer tratados de unión, alianza y exportación e importación de fruta, minerales y/o materiales, lo cual hacía mayor el crecimiento económico en las Tierras de Death.

Kid y Crona se encargaban de firmar todos aquellos acuerdos.

Al parecer, después de la Guerra Santa que ocurrió entre la familia Law y las Tierras de Death, muchos otros poblados y reinos, al escuchar de ella se encaminaban hacia las Tierras de Death, debido a que estaban en total acuerdo de que armas, científicos y humanos podían vivir en paz y unión, en que no debían ser torturados ni purificados, tal y como la iglesia exigía.

Por esa razón, los sobrevivientes a la guerra y los sucesores en la familia de Justin firmaron un acuerdo declarando que dejarían de cazar y purificar a las personas nacidas con sangre de arma o interesadas en la ciencia.

No querían provocar otra guerra, ya que después de la primera guerra ya eran odiados.

Así que finalmente, todos eran libres.

Ahora a lo que la iglesia se dedicaba era a la caza de brujas, ya que habían muchas que sólo hacían sufrir a la personas y al mundo con su terrible magia.

Maka y Soul, al escuchar la noticia de que la familia Law ahora se dedicaba a la caza de brujas, se sintieron libres para poder viajar a distintos reinados antes de su boda.

Así que partieron de las Tierras de Death, prometiendo regresar en un tiempo.

El profesor Stein, gracias a los acuerdos de alianza que habían firmado los reyes con otros reinos, tenía ahora compañeros médicos y científicos, con los cuales estudiaban, debatían teorías y creaban nuevas y mejores medicinas, ampliando los conocimientos existentes.

Liz y Patty seguían trabajando a lado de Kid, y ahora también a lado de Crona.

Aunque, debido a la falta de Maka, era Liz quién se encargaba de ordenar los horarios de los reyes.

Shinigami-sama ayudaba a sus sucesores con algunas labores reales, pero en sus tiempos libres le encantaba visitar al pueblo y observar cada detalle en el personalmente, no en su trono como solía hacerlo.

Mientras que los reyes, al finalizar sus labores, salían a pasear en caballo, recolectar fruta, practicar movimientos de defensa con espada o arco, visitar el pueblo, pelear con Ragnarok y muchas otras cosas más.

Crona, en algunas ocasiones, iba a la plaza central para cantar a los niños que crecieron con sus historias, ya que, a pesar de que ya no debía cantar o bailar para vivir, simplemente lo adoptó como entretenimiento y gusto personal.

Kid la acompañaba, ya que fueron sus cantos y bailes lo que lo enamoraron de ella.

Pero el asunto más importante que ahora atendía la pareja era la próxima llegada de su primer bebé.

Crona contaba con 3 semanas de embarazo, y podía verse la alegría y el entusiasmo de saber que los reyes tendrían próximamente su quizá primer sucesor.

La Guerra Santa, a pesar del tiempo, se convirtió en una legendaria batalla.

Podía escucharse por todos lados cómo armas y humanos se unieron para pelear por su libertad en la más sangrienta batalla de todos los tiempos.

Podía escucharse a juglares, gitanas, bufones y trovadores contar aquella historia a chicos y grandes, y también a reyes, los cuales decidían hacer pactos de alianza con otros reyes y aceptar en sus mismos reinos a todo tipo de personas.

Aquella batalla dio comienzo a una nueva época, donde finalmente el desesperado grito por la paz fue escuchado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les ha parecido el final? :D Si estaba inspirada con eso de los votos y lo demás xD<br>Bueno gente, de verdad espero hayan disfrutado este fic al igual que yo :3

Y bueno, por ahí me dijeron que quieren una continuación, pero realmente yo no le veo conti a esto, mil sorry.  
>Pero descuiden, que estaré escribiendo más historias con 10 o más capítulos, obvio con KidxCrona y posible SoulxMaka w<p>

Espero seguir leyéndolos en mis otros fanfics y songfics ^^

Sin más me despido hasta la siguiente historia.  
>Gracias y nos leeremos después :)<p> 


End file.
